Galaxy In Flames: Galactic Codex
by Destroyer Of Skulls
Summary: The Galaxy In Flames universe is capable of being a terrifying place at times (Read: Most of the time). But fear can stem from a lack of proper knowledge, something that this addresses. The Galaxy In Flames: Galactic Codex. This is meant to provide knowledge and give a better understanding of the Galaxy In Flames universe.
1. The Zorganian Empire

Welcome, which section would you like to access? _'Access information on the Zorganian Empire.'_ Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Overview Of The Zorganian Empire

* * *

The Zorganian Empire is a faction that is positioned at the edge of the galaxy, guarding it from all outside threats, and was founded during the Arakos Wars, an event instigated by the species known as the Arakos which saw the entire galaxy embroiled in war and conflict. But despite this, the Zorganian Empire does it's best to keep it's existence unknown to the galaxy, this is do to the possibility of them demanding things such as Territory, Resources, and help in conflicts that would draw the Zorganian Empire's attention away from it's outer borders, thereby potentially weakening it. As such the Zorganian species keeps it's existence a closely guarded secret.

The reason the Zorganian Empire guards the galaxy from all outside threats is the belief that "If no one else will guard the galaxy, than who will?" Many of the Zorganian Empires leaders believe that the galaxies inhabitants have grown soft since the Zorganians first started to guard the galaxies edges and wouldn't be able to guard it effectively. Instead, it is widely believed amongst Zorganian Imperial leaders that they would merely take control of the planets on the galaxies edges, and not actually try to reinforce them. Zorganian Imperial architecture varies from moon to moon, and from planet to planet. In other words, if one wishes to see architecture that is different from others in the Zorganian Empire, than it depends on where one goes. Some Moons and Planets have renaissance style architecture.

Whereas Zorgania, all of the moons and planets in it's Star System, and all of the moons and planets in the Zorgania Gate have Gothic style architecture. The architecture of the Zorganian Empire is as random as it is due to how long it originally took to get from planet to planet. Because of this, Viewpoints on which building style looks the most favorable tends to change from the original over the course of years, and even decades. But most of the Zorganian Imperial architecture is Gothic in appearance due to it being the original style, and many Zorganians enjoy "Keeping true to the original.".

The symbol of the Zorganian Empire is a flaming Zorganian skull with a picture of the galaxy behind it. It symbolizes that the Zorganian Empire sacrifices each and every day to keep the galaxy safe from all the threats that came from other galaxies. What it's saying is this "We sacrifice so that the galaxy may live." The Death Warriors symbol is also a Zorganian skull except that it is smiling and has blue blood coming out of the eye holes, ear holes, nostrils, and mouth. The blue blood symbolizes the suicidal missions that the Death Warriors goes out on. What it means is "We get killed so that others don't have to, and we love it.".

The Zorganian Imperial Navy's symbol is that of a Blue Star. Picture a blue sphere with blue spikes coming out of it, with the rest of it being colored black with red lines coming down the bottom of it. The reason why it looks like this is because Zorgania's star is blue, and the red part of it is blood. "Why is it red instead of blue?" you may ask. After all, Zorganian blood is blue in colorization. however, Mozlos blood is red. Red blood is also a common blood color among other species. What it means is "Every star in our territory is ours, go near them and you'll bleed.". The Zorganian Imperial Army symbol is different from the others, it's symbol is actually split between two parts, one on each side of a flag.

For the flag that has two sides, the front side is a planet that's colored green and blue with blue blood coming from it and is on fire, while the other side is the same but instead has red blood. What it means is "Our worlds can bleed and burn, but yours can too.". Although there are Zorganian Imperial Regiments who uses the alternate version of the symbol which looks the same, the planet is still green and blue, it is still on fire and still has blood coming from it. The difference however is that it only has one side, and the blood is instead a mix of blue and red. Those are the only differences however. something that all symbols of The Zorganian Empire have in common however is that they are all surrounded by the color black.

There exists two species in the Zorganian Empire. The first is the Zorganians, and the second is the Tezroven. The Tezroven are a sub-species of the Teradox, and both existed side by side in the Tesharn Republic, now known as the Teradox Republic. But an event happened in which the Tezroven were banished from the Tesharn Republic, and afterwards the majority of the species joined the Zorganian Empire. A Tezroven is restricted to a certain set of employments. One of them is serving in the Zorganian Imperial military, and that Tezroven is sent to serve in a regiment that is exclusively Tezroven, as having a mixed regiment would cause large amounts of infighting due to the soldiers being of different species. The other employments are working within mines, tending crops and livestock, and working in factories.

But those who do posses these employments are kept under close watch by guards and cameras, due to the belief by the Zorganian populace that Tezroven would poison food and crops, and sabotage mines, factories, and all objects created within factories. When a Tezroven populace is growing too high on moons or planets, the majority population is conscripted into the Zorganian Imperial military to assist in the many wars throughout the Zorganian Empire. This would mean that there would be less Tezroven to consume the rations assigned to the collective Tezroven population.

In order for there to be as little infighting among the populace as possible, the Tezroven and Zorganian populations are segregated from each other, with specific parts of a moon or planet being assigned to each species. But this has done little but decrease the amount of problems between Zorganians and Tezroven, which range from insults to theft to physical assaults, the first thing being something that can be walked away from, and the second and third being something that the local Enforcers are required to address. The Law keepers of the Zorganian Empire are collectively referred to as the 'Zorganis Enforcers'.

The standard issue weaponry of an Enforcer is PPM-20, a PRM-25, and an EBM-20. But an Enforcer's weaponry is different from Zorganian Imperial military weapons in which they have the option to inflict non lethal injuries upon a target in the form of burns which can be tended to by medical treatment or at the worst of times forces a limb to be amputated, instead of incinerating the target's body. An Enforcer's armor is not as advanced as that of a Zorganian Imperial Army Soldier due to typically not having to participate in wars, but are still adequate enough to allow them to put down riots.

Many species might view the Zorganian Empire as warmongers at first glance, but if they would take a closer look, they would see that the Zorganian Empire is actually quite tired of war, despite it's economy being geared towards fighting in a never ending war. The Zorganian Empire is at the moment constantly on the defensive and prefers to remain on the defensive, and tries to make as little wars happen with other species as possible, despite being capable of being the instigators of such conflicts. But more often than not, this is not possible.

This being due to aggresion from other species in the form of the Mozlos's psychological need for war. The Teradox's desire to convert as many species as possible to their religion and kill everyone who refuses, the Dezolus's near constant search for their god Drazon. Supposed Ikelzos manipulations. Raids by the Arakos Empire. And Drach'vor attempts to infect all life on moons and planets they exist on. Or even in the form of Zorganian's being aggressive themselves towards other species. And due to these many things, alongside the history that is shared with all of them, leaves little room to wonder why the Zorganian Empire is more often than not 'trigger happy'.

* * *

Biology Of The Zorganian species

* * *

Zorganians are a Reptile like species, with the average Zorganian standing at about six feet tall. Due to Zorganians being a Lizard/Reptile like species they are covered in scales that comes in the colors: black, red, blue, green, orange, grey, white, yellow, hazel, turquoise, cyan, and both the light and dark shades of all those colors. Zorganians have two legs and two arms, and have five fingers with claws on the tips of each of them, and five toes with talons on the tips of each of them. Zorganians also have two eyes that have slit pupils that go in the down and up directions, and the eye colors that exist among the Zorganians are: red, blue, green, orange, grey, yellow, hazel, pink, purple, magenta, turquoise, cyan, and both light and dark shades of all of those colors.

Zorganian Females notably have small, one to two inch long needle like spines coming out of the top of their head which, these spines have a slight downward curve and are capable of folding down and pointing up. These spines also allow other species to tell Female and Male Zorganians apart. Zorganians also have a snout that their mouths are positioned at, and they have two slit nostrils positioned above their mouths but still on their snouts that go in the down and up directions. They also have a single tail that is three feet long. Zorganians also have no feathers, fur, or hair on their bodies just scales. Zorganians also have fanged teeth, and a single thin tongue, including two pointed ears, with one positioned on either side of their head. And Zorganians are slightly hunched over.

Zorganians are incapable of being affected by age, Zorganians can however be affected by things such as disease or biological weapons, Zorganians are merely incapable of aging after they reach Adulthood. Throughout the Zorganian species existence has existed two primary sub-species of Zorganians, the Drakolisk Zorganians and the Aquaris Zorganians. The Drakolisk Zorganians have two Dragon like wings on their back, these Zorganians are termed Drakolisk Zorganians in reference to them, and are fully capable of both gliding and flight.

There are also a number of Zorganians with Blue scales who display more fish like traits, these Zorganians (Termed Aquaris Zorganians) have fish like webs going in-between their toes, fingers, have gills in both sides of their heads, and have a fin that goes from the top of the head all the way to the tip of the tail. Both Drakolisk and Aquaris Zorganians have existed since the commonitic Zorganians have. Where the Comonitic Zorganians have inhabited Zorgania's Landmass, the Aquaris Zorganians have inhabited Zorgania's now non-existent waters, and the Drakolisk Zorganians inhabited Zorgania's now non-existent hills and mountains. But regardless of how their environment was effected, all Zorganians were forced to after Zorgania's Nuclear Wars and Religious Wars during their Civilization stage or face death.

In terms a Zorganians insides, a Zorganian might find several similarities from the species native to the planet Earth known as Humans, such as having similar organs. But the differences between a Zorganian and Humans insides are this. Zorganians have two hearts, this means that Zorganians that if a Zorganian were to have it's heart torn out than the other can serve as a replacement. Zorganians also have three lungs, the lungs on the left and right side of the chest allows a Zorganian to breath, while the third one that is in-between the other two serves as an air filter by removing all toxic fumes in the air a Zorganian breaths, while allowing the untainted parts to pass through the lungs.

Zorganians have an acid gland in their throat that allows them to spit acid. And Zorganians also have two stomachs. The first stomach acts like a normal one would, with the second one functioning differently in that it's stronger stomach acids and more durable interior allows a Zorganian to consume materials that would harm or kill other species. A Zorganian possesses two brains, one in the head and the other in the center of it's tail. The first brain acts similarly to a normal brain, and like a Zorganians second heart, the secondary brain acts as a backup in a scenario in which the primary one is damaged or destroyed.

Although the three main sub-species of Zorganians are the Comonitic Zorganians, Drakolisk Zorganians, and Aquaris Zorganians, numerous other subspecies exist as well. However, all of them do not originate from Zorgania. The reason for this is that Zorgania, before the nuclear wars that destroyed it's environment, was a world covered in forests, rainforests, jungles, hills, mountains, and aquatic environments. The Aquaris Zorganians evolved in the aquatic environments or Zorgania. The Drakolisk Zorganians evolved on the hills and mountains of Zorgania. and the Comonitic Zorganians evolved in the dense landscape below the hills and mountains.

Take for instance the 'Magmarius Zorganians'. This sub-species occurred on volcanic moons and planets. And as such, has a high resistance to heat, and thicker scales than other Zorganians, that is almost rock like in appearence, with a large amount of spikes and hornes covering the scales. Magmarius Zorganians are most often eight feet tall, with the largest of them being ten feet, however Magmarius are the bulkiest of the many Zorganian sub-species. And their snouts are longer and narrower than other kinds of Zorganians, being crocodilian in appearance. However, due to being smaller in number than the three primary Zorganian sub-species, Magmarius Zorganians are termed 'Zorganis Minoris'. A contrast to the three primary sub-species who are termed 'Zorganis Majoris'.

There currently exist numerous Zorganis Minoris sub-species, and there are more Zorganis Minoris sub-species than Zorganis Majoris sub-species. A Zorganis Minoris sub-species could, if they became large enough in numbers in become equal or greater than one of the Zorganis Majoris sub-species, theoretically, be reclassified as a Zorganis Majoris sub-species. But this is a theoretic assumption, as no Zorganis Minoris sub-species has ever become equal or greater than a Zorganis Majoris sub-species in numbers.

* * *

Life Cycle Of The Zorganian Species

* * *

Like many other species, Zorganians have females and males and are thereby capable of mating. Upon doing so an Egg will develop inside of the mothers Womb and it will eventually exit through the vaginal area. The Egg will hatch after several months in which the child will still have it's eyes closed which will be opened after several months. It will take eighteen years before the child reaches full maturity. And the time the Egg spends in the Womb will be over the course of six months, and once the Egg exits from the mothers body it will take the nine months until it hatches, it will take three months until the Child is capable of opening hers or his eyes.

Making the time from which pregnancy occurs to the time the child opens her or his eyes roughly around two years. And presuming the child's parents don't die than the child will spend it's eighteen years in their care. And if they do die than the child is sent to an orphanage where she or he will live until the age of eighteen whereupon the child will live her or his life as a Zorganian Imperial Citizen.

* * *

Technology Of The Zorganian Empire

* * *

Zorganians upon birth are trained to dislike Religion, and instead favor technology. This is do to the Religious Wars that nearly wiped out the Zorganian species during it's civilization stage, and after reaching their Space Stage the Zorganians civilization at the time were constantly attacked by Religious and fanatically Zealous species that were bent on it's destruction, the only survivors being the Teradox, who weren't discovered until the Zorganians were well spread out across the galaxies edges. And that is why Zorganians are trained to frown upon the idea of Religion.

The Zorganian Empire isn't as technologically advanced as the Ikelzos, but are still highly advanced. The Zorganian Empires military have access to things such as Jetpacks, Plasma technology, Spacecraft, FTL technology, Invisibility technology, Shielding technology, Tracking technology, Electricity based weaponry, Radiation based weaponry, Gas based weaponry, Fire based weaponry, and amongst other things. Zorganian Imperial scientists are currently working on making teleportation technology and hover technology, like those that the Ikelzos have access to. As well as weaponry that can effect time and gravity.

The basic Zorganian Imperial gun is the PRM-25 (Plasma Rifle Mark-25). The previous versions of the PR family were unreliable, and when overheated had a tendency to explode. Sometime they even explode randomly when it's perfectly cool due a malfunction. The first Plasma Rifle that is judged to be 'reliable', the PRM-45 managed to somewhat address this 'glitch' by introducing a more advanced cooling systems and reducing the rate of fire. The PRM-25 managed to remove this problem entirely, and exists alongside the PPM-20 as one of the few energy based weapons that doesn't explode randomly.

Though, even modern Zorganian Imperial weapons still has a tendency to explode randomly, although the issue has been mostly resolved in recent times, since as of now the only plasma weapons used by the only plasma weapons used by the Zorganian Imperial Military that explode randomly is the PMLM-25 and the PTM-1. What all members of the PR family have in common with each other (Other than being able to shoot out Plasma) is that Bayonets and scopes are standard issue for the PR family. As of now the PRM-25 is the most widespread plasma weapon in the Zorganian Imperial Military, even being used in case of boarding actions by the Zorganian Imperial Navy.

The standard Zorganian Imperial sidearm is the PPM-20 (Plasma Pistol Mark-20). It looks simple, two cylinder like objects with one end of each connecting with one end of the other. The bottom of it has a hatch in which energy capsule can be stored (These are what powers Plasma and Laser based weaponry). And at the spot where the two meet is a trigger, the function of this is obvious. And at the font end of it is of course the part where the Plasma shoots out of, and above it is an Iron Sight which is shaped like an arrow head. Notably, PPM-20's are capable of having a knife attached to the bottom of the 'barrel' to be used as a bayonet and a scope attached to the top.

Then there is the PMLM-25 (Plasma Missile Launcher Mark-25). This one looks like a long tube with two openings, one at the back where the Plasma Canister (The PMLM-M25'S version of an Plasma Capsule) is inserted, and the one at the front where it is shot out. At the left side of it is a screen, that is attached to the rest of it by a one inch long rectangular piece of metal. This screen has several bottoms at the bottom of it that allows the screen to zoom in and out, see in inferred, see in night vision, and see in day vision. Even though Zorganians are already capable of seeing in day vision.

The next weapon is the PSRM-35 (Plasma Sniper Mark-35). Although Plasma based weaponry are powerful, the most powerful of them and many of the previous types made had a tendency to explode randomly due to overheating. That, and aside from the recently made PTM-1 many of them fire of separate shots. the PSRM-35 weapon by contrast is an exception. The PSRM-35 is less powerful than the PRM-50, but fires off a stream of plasma and overheats less often, that and there has been no known incidents of them exploding. Like the PRM-25, bayonets and scopes are standard issue with the weapons of the PSR family.

There's also the PGM-15 (Plasma Grenade Mark-15). They look like a metal ball with an activation switch. PGM-15's can notably be set for how much time till they explode. The lowest time being one second till it explodes and the maximum being thirty seconds till it explodes. The time can be changed at which a Plasma Grenade explodes can be changed, however it is something that takes several minutes to do, depending upon how fast the individual is at setting it. Not something that can be done in the middle of a battle. This is why there is one or two numbers written on them to show the time they are set to explode at.

The next weapon is the PSM-100 (Plasma Sword Mark-100). The Plasma part of the weapon looks like a double sided Sword with a pointed tip. The difference being that it is made out of Plasma, and is colored dark purple and glows dark purple. The handle looks like an oval shaped cylinder, with the edges pointing in the same direction of the blades edges (This is so that the wielder constantly knows where the blades edges are pointing). Covering the handle is a rubber like substance, meaning if the user is wielding it without gloves or some other hand covering than it will be more comfortable for the user.

At the bottom of it is a spike, which is useful for a pommel strike. And separating the handle from the blade is an cross guard that is made out of metal, with the tips being spiked which can be used to stab into an enemies throat. One might wonder what use that a cross guard will have on it. After all, wouldn't a Plasma Sword just cut right through it? Yes, it would. But the purpose is to prevent the wielders hand from accidentally sliding onto the blade. The PSM-100 succeeds in being both incredibly dangerous and user friendly.

A weapon which is exclusive to the law keepers of the Zorganian Empire, the Zorganis Enforcers, is the EBM-20 (Electric Baton Mark-20). The EBM-20 has a five inch long handle, with the part of it that delivers electricity into the targets body being two feet long. The EBM-20 is composed entirely of metal, with the exception being the handle which is covered in leather. The EBM-20 is able to be modified in the amount of electricity that is delivered to the target, from being able to cause the target large amounts of pain, to causing the victim to be knocked unconscious.

A recent addition to the Zorganian Imperial arsenal is the PTM-1 (Plasma Thrower Mark-1). This weapon was designed after the flamethrower, and is becoming more widespread throughout the Zorganian Empire. The PTM-1 was originally designed to clear enemy trenches and the insides of buildings, but due to the power that the blasts that come from the weapon posses, it has found other uses alongside what it was originally made for. The power that a single blast from a PTM-1 is enough to turn a vehicle white hot and reduce it to a molten slag within seconds, and even one shot is usually enough to collapse an entire building, even if it has been reinforced with metal. This makes the weapon effective against entrenched enemy positions such as bunkers.

The blasts of a PTM-1 resemble a cone, and a person doesn't need to be hit by a blast in order to be killed, as victims who have not been hit by a blast but instead grazed by one or were near one have consistently received fourth degree burns by the heat generated. But the PTM-1 has it's flaws. It has a bulky size making it an easy target for snipers, which is further made a problem by the weapons weight, which would make the wielder move slower than she or he would use using another weapon. And alongside those problems a single PTM-1 is expensive to create, and also has a tendency to explode if shot too often due to overheating.

The PTM-1 in terms of appearance is as follows. It has two handles in the shape of a rectangle, five bumps on each for the wielder to fit hers or his fingers through. These handles are connected to the main part of the weapon, which is in the shape of a cylinder with a hole on the front for blasts to shoot from and a tube on the back. At the top of the PTM-1 is a meter with a needle used to show how much energy is left in the weapon. When the weapon is at full power the needle points to a green part of it, when on average power it points to a yellow part of it, when on low power it points to a red part of it, and when out of power to points to a black part of it. The tube on the back of the cylinder leads to two tubes which is meant to be worn on the wielders back, these tubes contains the energy used for the PTM-1.

The firing process of Plasma weaponry is as follows. The process begins by taking a small amount of gas, introducing it into an arming chamber, and then ionizing it and thereby turning it into Plasma, and then the gas would be detonated. And in order to contain the detonation, the chamber is coated in carbon to contain the explosion, but a small amount of carbon and it would be a relatively small explosion. What is trying to be created is a very small blast that creates intense heat energy. In other words, light. The heat would be absorbed and dissipated by the carbon, but the light would be focused through a focusing array and directed out the front. What one has created through this is a high powered energy based weapon.

With this method being used with a small amount of plasma being used to create heat energy, the temperature of the shot is somewhere in the thousands plus degrees. This makes Zorganian Imperial Plasma weaponry very effective against armor. The shot would strike a small piece of the armor, with incredibly high temperatures, which melts through virtually instantaneously a piece of the armor. But even if it didn't do that, the heat itself would super heat the flesh beneath the armor, which would cause a miniature explosion, as fat and blood instantaneously boils. This would introduce remarkable amounts of trauma upon the targets body, in fact it would be almost guaranteed to be an instant kill.

Even if the shot doesn't hit anything vital, this would cause the victims body to go into shock from all of the pain and the trauma inflicted upon it. And if the shot hits at or near anywhere close to the heart or lungs or kidneys or head, that would be an instantaneous kill, as the shot would literally be exploding major organs, and boiling the victims bones. And getting shot by a Plasma Bolt in the stomach, where all of the bodies low boiling liquids are can cause a rather messy death, and is a problem to clean up. The design for Zorganis Enforcer, Zorganian Imperial soldier, and Death Warrior armor is similar to the Lorica Segmentata armor used by the 'Roman Empire' of the world Sol 3.

The differences are as follows. Zorganis Enforcers and Army Soldiers lack the Galea helmet plume, something that Death Warrior Helmets possess, while all three lack the flap at the back of the helmet. The only parts of the body that aren't covered in armor are the neck, the finger joints, the armpits, the back of the knee, the front of the elbow, the back of the ankles, and the wrists, all of which are covered in a shineless rubber-like substance referred to as 'Black Skin'. The armor for all three is thick enough to stop bullets, except when hit in the black skin of the armor or the lenses, with lenses being something that the helmets of all three groups possess.

Instead of the various pieces of armor being tied and strapped together, the pieces of armor are welded together to form specific pieces. The armor for all three groups also do not posses any fabric. And while the other two uses helmets similar to the Galea, Death Warriors use helmets similar to the Hounskull helmet, but still possesses the Galea plume. The helmets of the Enforcers and Army Soldiers are fully enclosed, with the front having segmented plates covering the face, with all segments pointing downwards directions, but moving closer to the forward direction as it moves upwards, and the segment at the top points between the down and forward directions.

The flap at the side of the Galea helmet is replaced on Enforcer and Army Soldier helmets by one spike for each, that starts off curving between the downwards and forward directions but then curves towards the forward and upward directions, and both spikes are rigid. The boots for all three are also metal with a point at the end. And where the shoulder pads, kneepads, and elbow pads of the Enforcers and Army soldiers are smooth, Death Warriors possess ones that have spike studs covering them. The standard issue colors of the armor for all Army Soldiers and Death Warriors are black with a blue trim, Zorganis Enforcers are different in that their armor adopts the colors scheme of their world.

Despite this, an Army Regiment or Death Warrior Legion is capable of adopting a worlds color scheme if an important enough action is accomplished on said world. The neck for all three is protected by a plate pointing up from the part of the chest plate that is just below the neck. The Black Skin acts as a way for the wearer to activate the different features of the armor, due to the Black Skin connecting the wearers brain to the armors system upon contact with it's insides. The only piece of Black Skin that is disconnected from the rest is the helmet, in which the black skin is attached to the helmet. And as was made clear earlier, the design for armor in the Zorganian Imperial Military is capable of being varied.

After the Mozlos Warlord Garkel gained his moniker 'The Destroyer' by ransacking and wiping out all Zorganian Imperial forces on the planet Skarth, the planets former inhabitants returned after the world was reclaimed to find the planets cities in ruins, and all those left behind on it to be killed by the Mozlos. And so, afterwards all Zorganian Imperial Army Regiments that come from Skarth have designed their armor to look similar to that of Zorganian skeleton, their helmets for instance looks like a Zorganian skull, and their armor is colored black with a bone-white trim.

Zorganian Imperial helmets, when fully closed makes a static sound whenever the wearer talks and makes the wearers voice sound deeper than it actually is. Only those linked to the helmets communication system can understand what the wearer is saying, as they don't hear the static. This function was put in for two reasons. One of them being to prevent enemies from understanding what the Zorganian Imperial soldiers are saying, and the other one is for intimidation purposes. Though, the static function can be turned off or at least dialed down if the wearer chooses to.

* * *

Home World Of The Zorganians

* * *

The Zorganians come from the planet known as Zorgania, which serves as the Zorganian Empires Capital Planet. It used to be a planet covered with forests, rain forests, and jungles. But due to the Zorganian's nuclear wars against each other during their Civilization Stage it was reduced into a barren wasteland, and after that massive Cities were built all over the planet, until the entire surface of Zorgania and everything right down to the planets core was turned into a gigantic city. The Zorganian government operates at the largest building on Zorgania, The Zorganis Citadelus, a building that is shaped like a cone and has numerous spires and towers covering it, the closer to the center they are, the higher these spires and towers are.

And at night the planet can be seen with numerous blue lights covering it. Zorgania is the capital planet of the Zorganian Empire, and it's most well defended. Though Zorgania also has it's dark side, beneath the blue lights and towers and spires covering it's surface, large amounts of criminal activity operates at the planets core. And each and every attempt to spread above has always resulted with it being quickly eliminated, sometimes so quickly that it almost seems to have never even occurred.

* * *

 _'Access information on the Zorganian Empire's Hierarchy.'_

Hierarchy Of The Zorganian Empire

* * *

The lowest in the Zorganian Imperial Hierarchy are civilians, with Soldiers being classified as higher in rank than them, and then Planetary Governors, and then System Governors, and then Sector Governors, and then the High Council, and then the Zorganian Imperial Emperor. Civilians are what someone would expect from something with such a name, normal Zorganians and Tezroven going about their everyday lives in society. The Soldiers of the Zorgnian Imperial military have their own ranking system as is obvious, and the ranking system of the Zorganian Imperial army is as follows.

Conscript, Private, Corporal, Sergeant, Major, Colonel, Lieutenant, Field Marshal, Vice Commander, Commander, Vice General, General, Supreme ranking system of the Zorganian Imperial Navy is as follows: Crewman, Captain, Commodore, Vice Admiral, Admiral, Grand Admiral. Vice Commander's, Vice General's, and Vice Admiral's serve as advisors for Commander's, General's, and Admiral's, and in the absence of those that they advise are to serve as leader until a replacement is sent. The Grand Admiral is in command of the entire Zorganian Imperial Navy, and the Supreme General is in command of the entire Zorganian Imperial Army.

Note that the rank of Conscript is only applied if said Zorganian is forced to join the Zorganian Imperial Military, and Zorganians of that rank are only given a weapon and armor and told to fight in a war-zone after being assigned to a Regiment. Only when a conscript achieves the rank of Private can a Conscript receive training. And if a Zorganian goes beyond the rank of Lieutenant, than she or he cannot participate in battle, unless she or he denies to proceed any further in the ranking system.

Planetary Governors are Officials who are in control of entire planets and said Planets moons, and are entrusted with watching over them. System Governors are entrusted with the task of keeping Planetary Governors is check, and would become involved in the problems of a Moon or Planet if it starts to spiral out of control. Sector Governors watch over entire Space Sectors of the Zorganian Empire, which are clusters of Systems that have been divided into what are referred to as sectors, this makes monitoring the Zorganian Empires territories easier. High Councilors are Zorganians who manage different aspects of the Zorganian Empire.

Some of the High Councilor positions include: The Supreme General. The Grand Admiral. The Master Of Assassins. The Imperial Representative. The Captain Of The Praetorians. And The Grand Administrator. The Supreme General is the Commander-In-Chief of The Zorganian Imperial Army, this person controls all Zorganian Imperial ground forces. People who held this position in the past quite often had a rather fierce rivalry with The Grand Admiral at the time. The Grand Admiral is the Commander-In-Chief of The Zorganian Imperial Navy, some might view the person in this position as one of the more important High Councilor positions, while the Zorganian Imperial Army does all of the ground work, the Zorganian Imperial Navy gets them there and fights in Space Battles.

But the Zorganian Empire cannot maintain it's dominance without both. The reason that the positions are split instead of having someone control both forces at once is that if someone controlled both the Zorganian Imperial Army and Armada, and said person were to rebel in a bid to take control of the Zorganian Empire or for another reason, than there would be only the Death Warrior Legions to stop that person, and the Death Warriors can't fight both the traitor forces and the other threats that assail the Zorganian Empire at the same time.

And so the positions are split, so if one were to rebel than the traitor would be crushed quickly due to being incapable of conquering and holding Moons and Planets effectively and in the other case having no Ships to get around in and call Air or Space support with. And the very few times such a thing happened the strategy has proved to be remarkably effective at it's intended purpose. The Master Of Assassins is the person controls all Spies, Assassins, Saboteurs, Infiltrators, and any secretive part of the Zorganian Empire that is generally kept secret from prying eyes.

This position was made to keep the other High Councilors in line when the Empress/Emperor isn't around to do so, and there has been times when The Master Of Assassins kills other High Councilors whenever said High Councilor proves to be corrupt and/or ineffective. And this has even happened to Empresses/Emperors who also prove to be corrupt or ineffective. An interesting thing to note is that nearly all Master Of Assassins are female, this is due to female Zorganians being smaller, lighter, more agile, nimbler, and having quicker reflexes than male Zorganians, who tend to be larger, physically stronger, and having a higher pain tolerance.

Some individuals might ask why this matters. Killing a civilian is easy when one is a High Councilor, The Master Of Assassins simply has to send someone else to do it, and it will be done. But when it's a High Councilor or in some cases an Empress/Emperor, who tends to be guarded by Praetorians, some the best fighters and duelists in galactic history, it's smart to have the best to help. And who could be better than The Master Of Assassins? And also, because of how often the position of Master Of Assassins tends to be held by a female, many Empresses tend to be a Master Of Assassins before managing to attain the position of Empress.

The Captain Of The Praetorians is exactly as it says. This person is the leader of the Praetorian's. The Praetorian's guard the Zorganian Imperial Empress/Emperor. And consist of some of the best fighters and duelists in galactic history. They are to Death Warriors what Death Warriors are to regular soldiers. Praetorian's sometimes even guard High Councilors, but more often than not, this is to watch over them and maintain their loyalty. Praetorians are occasionally sent by the Empress/Emperor at the time to do highly important missions, but not all of them are sent. They still have their guard duties after all. And The Captain Of The Praetorian's is chosen from the largest, physically strongest, smartest, most loyal, and luckiest Praetorian that there is at the time.

The last High Councilor that will be mentioned is The Grand administrator. This person has the duty of overseeing all non military organizations in The Zorganian Empire, and is arguably the most important. It's this persons job to make sure that all resources, ammunition, weapons, drinks, and food actually gets to the soldiers. Without this position the Zorganian Empire likely wouldn't last long. And then there is the final position, the position of Empress/Emperor.

This position without a doubt holds more power than any High Councilor position holds. In order for someone to be made Emperor, that person must be voted into it from a High Councilor position by all Governors, Generals, Admirals, and in some rare cases other High councilors to the position of Emperor. The current Zorganian Imperial Emperor is Emperor Zekintos. The Zorganian Empire is a form of Elective Dictatorship. Elective in the way that the position of Emperor is Electoral. And a dictatorship in the way that all power in the Zorganian Empire lies in the hands of the Zorganian Imperial Emperor.

* * *

Special Forces Of The Zorganian Empire

* * *

There are two Zorganian Imperial forces that would count as 'special', and they are the Praetorian's, and the Death Warriors. The Praetorian's guard the Zorganian Imperial Empress's and Emperors and act as their Bodyguards, and are given some of the best training and equipment that the Zorganian Empire has to offer. The Death Warriors are Zorganians who have been genetically enhanced, and are deployed for the most important missions available, thus giving them a nickname that is commonly used to describe them by soldiers of the Zorganian Empires Military, 'suicide squads'.

The standard Death Warrior color scheme is black with a blue trim, the colors of the Zorganian Empire. And it would be the colors of the legion until it has done a great deed or accomplishment, in which upon doing so would have their armor, weapons, and equipment repainted to be colors of the moon or planet they accomplished it at.

* * *

 _'Access records information on Death Warrior recruitment process.'_

Collecting Information, please wait... Access denied.

* * *

 _'Access records of High Councilors eliminated by a Master Of Assassins.'_ Collecting information, please wait...

Message sent from the High Council _'Greetings, the information which you are attempting to access_ is _classified and may no longer exist. Your service record and citizen number have been logged and recorded, any further interest in this subject on your behalf may result in the unfortunate early termination of your career. Any further attempts beyond that will result in you 'disappearing'. Goodbye._ End Message.

* * *

 _'Information on the Zorganian Imperial Emperors?'_

Collecting information, please wait... Information collected.

Zorganian Imperial Emperors And Empress's

* * *

The position of Emperor in the Zorganian Empire isn't a hereditary position like someone might believe. Instead, A Zorganian Imperial Emperor or Empress is chosen by instead being elected that position. When a Zorganian Imperial Emperor or Empress dies an election is held for the position of Emperor or Empress. The votes are made by Planetary Governors, System Governors, Sector Governors, Admirals, and Generals whom elect who among the High Councilors they wish to become Emperor. After the votes are collected, the one with the most votes is made Empress or Emperor, and is in command of the entire Zorganian Empire, with the High Councilors handling to matters that may be considered to be 'beneath' the Emperors or Empress's notice as well as acting as advisers for the Emperor or Empress.

The first Zorganian Imperial Emperor was Nevial Kaverk, whom founded the Zorganian, led it throughout the Arakos Wars, and was later assasinated shortly before the Second Zorganian Expansion. The Second Emperor, Krovius Neshtal led the Zorganian Empire throughout the Second Zorganian Expansion. Krovius Neshtal was removed from power shortly before The Betrayal Of The Legions, due to proven corruption which involved dissolving the High Council in an attempt to gain whatever power they have for himself and then executing them on charges of corruption and planned assassination against their Emperor, both of which were later proven false.

This led to a small scale civil war amongst the ranks of the Praetorians, with those supporting Krovius assisted by whatever were forces stationed Zorgania at the time that were loyal to him, and the ones attempting to overthrow him supported by the surviving High Councilors and whomever remained loyal to them, as well as the other military forces stationed on Zorgania. This event lasted only ten hours and ended with a Praetorian killing him in his sleep whilst in bed. A mere week later The Betrayal Of The Legions occurred, and in that time no Emperor was chosen due to the chaos that followed amongst the Zorganian Imperial hierarchy.

The time after The Betrayal Of The Legions were partly spent hunting down those whom had remained loyal to Krovius and partly preparing for a war with the Ikelzos Confederacy which never came. The third in line was Empress Vaklinus Kelsh, whom led the Zorganian Empire throughout the aftermath of The Betrayal Of The Legions, the agreement which restricted it to parts of the galaxy outside of the Ring Of The Dead, and the last days of hunting the remnants of those loyal to Krovius. Empress Vaklinus was a former Master Of Assassins and led he Zorganian Empire longer than many Empresses and Emperors that ruled the Zorganian Empire, having ruled it for three-thousand years, with her rule ending when her ship was attacked by Mozlos during a meeting with the System Governor of the Star System of Circe.

Although the Mozlos were all killed, the attack saw both the Governor and Empress Vaklinus dead with the Governor killed whilst in his quarters with the bodies of three Mozlos nearby with a single plasma rifle with him, and the Empress's body found in the bridge surrounded by the corpses of the Mozlos leading the attack and his retinue. The most recent Emperor is Emperor Zekintos. Emperor Zekintos takes a more proactive role, and involves himself in the High Councilors matters.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information on the Zorganian Empire provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	2. The Arakos Empire

Welcome, which section would you like to access? _'Access information on The Arakos Empire.'_ Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Overview Of The Arakos Empire

* * *

(Please note that due to it seeming that every species that the Zorganian Empire is aware of hates the Arakos (With the exception of the Devalisk), this article may be written with a certain measure of bias. You have been warned.)

The Arakos are a species of Arachnid like creatures. They are at the moment only known to exist in one of the galactic arms, and for very good reasons. Previously in galactic history, before the Zorganian Empire was even founded, the Arakos Empire cut a rampaged across the entire galaxy, causing the extinction of a large percentage of it's species in the process. And the enslavement of many more. These events are known as the Arakos Wars. A common misconception was that The Arakos Wars only involved the Arakos against the rest of the galaxy. This is false. The Arakos Wars saw species across the galaxy wage war with each other, not just the Arakos.

It was named such because the Arakos were the instigators of it and were by far one of the most important species during it. During the Arakos Wars, the Arakos rampaged across the galaxy and in the process caused the extinction of fifty percent of the galaxies species, the Arakos Empire during The Arakos Wars were without a doubt by far the most dominant species in the galaxy. The Arakos Empire has had all throughout it's history a massive slave monopoly, in which entire species were enslaved by the Arakos Empire during The Arakos Wars. In fact some of the slaves in in the Arakos Empire in modern times are actually descendants of those slaves. All of which along the way never knew what freedom was actually like.

The Arakos's rampage across the galaxy was stopped at their siege of Groxia, in which they were quickly overwhelmed by the Arakos. What historical records do show from the battle is that the Grox Empire was weakened by a war against another species, but what it was isn't known anywhere in Zorganian Imperial records. The Arakos were about to win when forces from species across the galaxy appeared, they wanted to fight against the Arakos for nearly driving their species to extinction, and for the extinction and enslavement of many other species by this point. Once again the Arakos were about to win when the main Zorganian ship, one of the few remaining after the collapse of the previous Zorganian civilization due to the Arakos, charged into the center of the Arakos battle fleet.

It then overloaded it's engine core on the orders of the ships captain, killing the crew and the ships captain, destroying the ship, and wiping out the entire Arakos battle fleet in a massive explosion, and in the process scorching and burning much of the surface of Groxia. The battle was won, but at the cost of millions of lives. Then the enemies of the Arakos for the first time since the war began went on the offensive. The campaign took decades, and the deaths of countless lives, but the Arakos were forced back to their original worlds they had before they started their attack. But then the Arakos did something unexpected, they asked for peace. The leaders of the allied forces were understandably skeptical at this and approached it with caution. But the Arakos meant what they said.

The peace treaty was signed, and the war ended. And the Zorganian Empire was founded in the ashes of such in event. Afterwards, the Arakos had to pay a large amount of reparations for the damage that they caused. So overwhelming was the demand that it nearly caused the collapse of the Arakos Empire. And when it was done the Arakos Empire was on the verge of collapse, this led to a slave rebellion. This slave rebellion extended from one end of the Arakos Empire to the other. For the vast majority of the rebellion's history it went smoothly for the rebelling slaves, but then a species previously enslaved by the Arakos, a bat like species known as the Devalisk betrayed the rebellion and sided with the Arakos in hopes of being rewarded for it.

Thanks to the intervention of the Devalisk, the rebellion was soon crushed due to the Devalisks betrayal and the Arakos Empire was prevented from being destroyed. The Arakos were supposedly quite grateful for this, and made a new kind of caste made specifically for the Devalisk species, the Slave Overseer Caste. The Devalisks are technically still slaves, but due to their new position they are treated much better. They are given warm beds, actual food and drinks with good taste and large amounts of nutrition, and are given plenty of entertainment. There have even been Devalisks that have been made the right hands of many Arakos leaders throughout the Arakos Empire.

Ever since that day the Arakos have continued their goal of trying to take over the galaxy, but due to their failure at accomplishing this during the Arakos Wars, they have decided to do it at a much slower pace to arouse as little suspicion as possible. And as such, they only invade other places in the galaxy to take slaves, gain information, capture artifacts and relics, or finish off the remnants of an already heavily weakened species or civilization. Whatever stance that they take in galactic affairs, the parts of the galaxy that is aware of them hates them for the atrocities they committed during the Arakos Wars. In modern times, the Arakos Empire is similar to the Zorganian Empire in that there are parts of the galaxy who are aware of their existence.

But also like the Zorganians, those who are aware believe the Arakos to be extinct or a myth. They are wrong, as the Arakos are not just surviving, but thriving. And the Arakos's numbers have grown since the Arakos Wars. In fact, it is quite possible that they are even larger in numbers than they were during the Arakos Wars, and can still overrun and overwhelm many civilizations throughout the galaxy. The thing that is keeping them back is their tendency for betrayal. All Arakos wish to take over the galaxy, but they are all selfish creatures. They believe that if one group were to do so, than some other group of Arakos would take all of the credit and all of the glory for themselves.

And as such the Arakos wish to eliminate all potential competitors within their species until only one group remains, and as such only one Arakos left in charge to take the glory for himself and for his Brood. Or more likely simply take it all for himself. Ironically, this tendency towards betrayal conflicts with their agoraphobic nature. Few species know this, two of them being of course the Arakos themselves and the Devalisk, but many if not all Arakos are to an extent extremely agoraphobic. Arakos are perfectly comfortable being in the presence of other Arakos, something which gives them feelings of safety. Many Arakos never see any place outside of Arakos controlled space, many of them never leave the Maw Of Blood, a nebula from which the Arakos originate from and where many of their worlds are located at.

Many of them never even leave the world that they are born on. If an Arakos is forced to spend enough time without being in the presence of at least one Arakos, than the Arakos would start panicking. It would begin to hyperventilate, shake, and it's heart rate would increase. It would likely soon begin to think things such as _"Where is the press of walls on all sides?"_ And _"Where are my kin to give me comfort and to surround myself with?"_ And it would only get worse, until it comes across another Arakos to fulfill this psychological desire that all Arakos seem to have. And if the Arakos becomes desperate enough than it may even use a member of another species enirely as surrogate kin.

But the Arakos can be counted on to be enraged once it realizes what it is doing and either kill the creature that it is with or threaten it in order to have it not tell anyone about it. And this is an irony which does not escape the Arakos. One of the core traits of the Arakos is their tendency towards taking slaves. Many of the species that they have enslaved are merely descendants of the species who were enslaved by the Arakos during the Arakos Wars. From what has been gathered, one of the tasks of the Slave Overseers is to manage the breeding of slaves, and in the process eliminate any and all slaves who show even the slightest sign of disobedience or a rebellious attitude, while having the most obedient and least rebellious slaves be bred. In other words, using eugenics to manage slaves and prevent rebellions from occuring.

If a slave from the line attempts to rebel, than it is the Slave Overseers task to completely revise the line, eliminate the rebellious slave and the less obedient of the two parents, and start over from scratch and rebuild from the ground up. A difficult thing to do considering how complicated a task the breeding of slaves with specific traits to ensure complete and total obedience is. This method has caused enough slave deaths throughout the Arakos Empire's history to seem like something from a war. The Arakos are believed to currently have slaves extending from the low to high quadrillions spread out across their Empire in terms of numbers.

A high number which is unsurprising considering that the Arakos have enslaved entire species across their history. The reason that a mass slave rebellion has not been attempted is because the Arakos outnumber all of the slaves in their empire, and that is just counting the Arakos and not the Devalisks. Something which is further boosted by shock collars, frequent use of intimidation methods by their Arakos and Devalisk masters, doing what they can to cause slaves to develope an inferiority complex from as early as possible, and their breeding programs to ensure complete and total obedience in their slaves.

* * *

Biology Of The Devalisk And The Arakos

* * *

The Devalisk are Mammalian Bat like creatures. One can find physical similarities between them and Fruit Bats. The differences being that Devalisk are five feet tall, and have a pair of horns on the top of their head. These horns can curl either forwards or backwards, and can be either ridged or smooth, and there are in total about eight different horn appearances for Devalisks. Unlike their sub-species the Dezolus, the Devalisk do not sever their horns due to it presenting such an advantage in battle, due to being able to use them to stab an enemy with.

Devalisk are Omnivorous meaning that they are capable of consuming a wide variety Devalisk fur colors come in: black, grey, white, brown, chestnut, auburn, and blond, and all shades of those colors. Devalisk blood is also dark red in coloration. The Devalisks eyes are capable of switching between two kinds of visions, day vision in which they see normally and how any other creature does, and Night Vision. Devalisk pupils are circular and are colored black. The colors around a Devalisks pupils can come in the colors: grey, blue, green, red, orange, brown, turquoise, magenta, purple, pink, yellow, cyan, and all shades of those terms of locomotion, Devalisk are capable of walking on their hind legs, but they seem to have a preference for walking with both their hind legs and arms.

An Arakos has the appearence of an arachnid based species, specifically a Tarantula, except without any hair. They stand at about four to five feet tall, and instead of having eight legs they have ten. An Arakos's legs are all located on where legs would be located on a Tarantula, with five on the right side and five on the left. They use the four back limbs for locomotion, and the two front limbs for grabing objects. But there have been many Arakos who use their four forward limbs from grasping, and in rare occurances the four forward limbs and both center ones. An Arakos has five fingers on each leg, and instead of having fingernails they instead have claws at the tip of each finger.

An Arakos posseses ten eyes. five of each are in a square pattern, that being one located in the center of the square while the other four are located at where the bottom and top corners would be in a square. And the same pattern is with the other set, and both sets are located at the front of the head and are all pointed forward. Arakos eyes can come in the colors: grey, blue, green, red, orange, brown, turquoise, magenta, purple, pink, yellow, cyan, and all shades of those colors. And unlike other arachnids, Arakos have eyelids. Arakos also don't posses the two forwards fangs that are located at the mouth area of a Tarantula. That area instead has a mouth filled with numerous rows of fangs and five thin and pointed tongues that are both pointing forward in some places, hooked in others, and barbed in other places.

Arakos also don't have the large sack that is at the back of Spiders. Instead, a tail similar to that of a scorpion is in it's place, with the only difference being that an Arakos tail is covered by it's carapace. And the only part of the tail not covered by carapace being the stinger. Located at the top of the head are two carapace covered antennae that has a gossamar ball at the top of both, with both shinning a constant light from both that comes in a large variety of colors, those being all of the colors that an Arakos's eyes can be. It is believed that during the Arakos's creature stage, these antennae lights were used to attract both prey and potential mates.

As soon as the Arakos entered Space Stage, the enemies who have gone to war with the Arakos Empire termed the Arakos who tried to attract them by using this method 'bonus points'. The Arakos also have an Insectoid carapace covering their heads, Tails, Legs, Antenna, and Central body. This carapace is nowhere near is hard as the Gargos's, whose carapaces are so thick that they are repellent to small arms fire, but this carapace can protect them against small bladed weapons and small bullets depending on it's condition. Arakos carapaces can come in the colors: black, grey, white, blue, green, red, orange, brown, turquoise, magenta, purple, pink, yellow, cyan, and all shades of those colors. And pointing out of gaps that lies between each carapace plate is a quill like those of a porcupine.

Arakos blood is Black in coloration. And although their saliva is by no means lethal, it can cause stinging upon contact with flesh. A notable feature about the Arakos is their high metabolism. Arakos are able to become hungry easily, and their high metabolism combined with their extremely high numbers means that the Arakos Empire is in a state of famine. This has also caused cannibalism to be a common thing in the Arakos Empire. In fact, an Arakos can lose all sense of self control if it's hunger pain becomes too great, and can cause the Arakos to attack and then eat and drink the flesh and blood of the nearest creature that it can find. This could also explain the Arakos's tendency for taking slaves.

They can do work that one might expect of slaves such as physical labor, and also serve as a potential food source for the Arakos. And the Arakos have no shortage of slaves, due to the high number of slaves that are spread out all across the Arakos Empire. Reports have confirmed that the Arakos possess slave races, likely descendants of the people taken as slves during the Arakos Wars. And any individual from these slave species are viewed as a potential food source by the Arakos, but the problem of satisfying their hunger by feeding on slaves is actually getting to the slaves, as they are not free for any Arakos to take.

Some Arakos are born with a mutation which gives them 'special abilities'. These special Arakos are referred to by the Arakos as Araveks. The Araveks are a group of Arakos who holds anomalous abilities of the reality warping variety. An Aravek is capable of using numerous anomalous abilities such as telekenesis, telepathy, the ability to generate electricity and fire, and numerous other abilities. And alongside these abilities and numerous other ones, an Aravek's abilities become more powerful as it ages. The Araveks are seen as priests by the Arakos, and emessaries of their deity whom information about is scarce. Despite being priests with reality warping abilities, Aravek's are fuly capable of commanding anything short of a Supreme Hive Lord.

The position of Aravek is that they seem to be the only place where Arakos females can be found. This would either mean that Arakos females are all born with reality warping powers, or ones born with them are the exceptions and the vast majority of them are used as servants or breeders. The second of the two possibilities has been confirmed by Arakos whom were captured and interrogated, specifically the part that mentioned that they are likely used as breeders by the Arakos. The part of the conversation between one Arakos and it's interrogator on that particular subject has been recorded, and can be played on demand. The name of the Interrogator and the identity code of the POW has been redacted. _'Access recording.'_ Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered. Now playing recording.

* * *

Interrogator (Redacted): Now then, the next question to be asked is this. We have noticed a lack of females among your species ranks, despite your kinds willingness to throw away lives without second thought. Where are the females of your species? APOW (Redacted): Eh... The breeders? What is worth talking about them for. They spawn newborns and that's it. Nothing else. Interrogator Redacted): And what do they look like, is there any sexual dimorphism within your species? APOW (Redacted): Sexual... What? Interrogator (Redacted): Differences between the female and male sexes. And please focus on the questions.

APOW (Redacted): Depends on where someone looks. In some places they look like my kinds males in the eyes of the vermin that infest this galaxy. In others they look like gigantic masses of flesh... I think. Interrogator: And it can be presumed that the second is the result of biological modifications on part of your kind? APOW (Redacted): Well... I guess so. I think i heard somewhere that the smaller ones can talk, but i don't know what to believe. Liars are everywhere, can't trust a word anyone else says. So how would i know? I'm just a Drone, so i don't know much about what goes on with the breeders.

Interrogator (Redacted): And how would you justify transforming your females into insane masses of flesh used simply for the purpose of breeding. APOW (Redacted): Why do i even need to? They are just breeders. They have no other purpose. As i said, they spawn newborns and nothing else. Aside from the occasional one who has those wierd abilities, they are all like that. No other exceptions. Interrogator (Redacted): For now, we are done here. We shall continue this at a later date. APOW (Redacted): Do i get to have more spice for doing as you say like before?

* * *

Below here is the notes of the Interrogator on the above conversation.

* * *

Personal log of of Interrogator (Redacted), based upon what i managed to recover, APOW (Redacted) has little knowledge on the subject of female Arakos. It can be presumed that the females normally have the appearence of males, but are biologically modified in certain parts of the Arakos Empire. Something which causes them to loose much of their intelligence and sanity, as APOW (Redacted) implied that those who are biologically modified are incapable of speaking. His execution will be put on hold until we get as much information as we can out of him.

* * *

Life Cycle Of The Arakos

* * *

When an Arakos feels the need to breed he ends up going to what are referred to as breeding centers, which are places where all of the Arakos females are held. The two then mate and when the Arakos is done it goes on with it's day and comes back at a later date for another mating session. The female would then lay a massive egg sac that is filled with thousands upon thousand of eggs, with each egg inside of it holding inside of it Arakos babies that number from the from the low to high thousands.

A single egg sack can have up to one million Arakos newborns in it. Some might wonder how that is possible, but it should be remembered that Arakos babies are only five inches long. Upon birth the egg sack would then burst apart and the Arakos would then start killing each other until there are only a few thousand left and are no longer confused by then. The Arakos children would be sent to certain facilities where they are taught the ways Arakos think and are taught to think the same way.

And upon reaching adulthood which would take from a few months to a few years (far quicker than Humans who require two decades to reach Adulthood), the Arakos would be sent out to live it's life in Arakos society. the whole 'few years to a few months' thing is because Arakos judge whether or not they are ready for the world based upon their size, once they reach a height of four to five feet, they are judged to have reached Adulthood.

The exception to this process is Araveks who are raised by other Araveks and are taught how to be 'proper' Arakos and how to hone and use their powers properly. When they reach Adulthood is also judged upon size, which is also four to five feet tall. But the Arakos is only called a true Aravek after she or he kills her's or his master, that being the Aravek who raised the child. And eventually that Aravek will take up it's own apprentice and the cycle would continue onwards.

A notable thing about Arakos is that only Arakos females born with psychic powers aren't used only for the purpose of breeding, and are instead trained as Araveks. Aravek females are seen as paradox's by other Arakos, especially for those who seeing an Aravek female for the first time. As a breeder not being used for breeding tends to not make sense in the eyes of an Arakos, until religion is taken into account. As of now, no known Arakos has been discovered to have died from age. Though this could be due to the large amount of drugs, physical surgery, and time spent in suspended animation combined with the species natural age that allows this to be a possibility.

* * *

Technology Of The Arakos

* * *

The Arakos have shown that they rely highly on numbers to win battles, as when they attack they tend to do so in literal waves of them. But they manage to back this up with a high level of technological advancement. They have access to things such as Plasma technology and weapons, Radiation technology and weapons, incendiary technology and weaponry, electricity based weaponry, Gravitational technology, Teleportation technology, FTL, Jetpacks, shielding systems, hover technology, invisibility technology, tracking and heat seeking technology, including other things.

They have managed to demonstrate themselves to be one of the more technologically advanced rivals of the Zorganian Empire. And because of this is quite possibly the most dangerous. Many Zorganian's consider the Arakos to be the 'mad scientists' of the galaxy, due to the technology they can come up with ranging from insane in consept and purpose to sadistic in design and purpose. This has caused the Arakos to equip their vehicles and robotic prosthetics with things that other creature's would consider to be insane.

But the higher ranking members of the Arakos Empire do not care what damage such things may do to their own forces, as long as it works and the damage that the object causes to it's own forces isn't too high. They manage to combine the numbers of the Mozlos Hordes, with the technological level of the Ikelzos Confederacy, and (When they have the advantage) the determination of the Teradox Republic. Because of these things it is little wonder as to why they came so close to dominating the galaxy in the distant past.

* * *

Home World Of The Arakos

* * *

Exactly what the Home World of the Arakos species is or what it looks like is to this day unknown. From what was gathered, a janitor ended up destroying it due to washing the floors too close to the Planet Buster supply on the planet. As such the Arakos ended up destroying their home world on accident, but what place they made to be their new capital, or if they made an artificial world to act as it, is to this day unknown.

* * *

Hierarchy Of The Arakos

* * *

What must be first understood about the Arakos is that when referring to a specific group of themselves, they refer to that group as a Brood. There are thousands of Broods spread throughout the Arakos Empire, each one vying for dominance over all other existing Broods. There are two kinds of broods, the Lesser Broods and the Greater Broods. The lesser Broods are the more widespread of the two classes, but the Lesser Broods themselves are in smaller numbers than the Greater Broods. But to call even a Lesser Brood 'small' in terms of numbers is still laughable.

Then there are the Greater Broods. These Arakos Broods are the largest Broods in both territory and numbers. They are seperated from the lesser Broods in that they are ruled by a Supreme Hive Lord, rather than a Hive Lord. There are three Greater Broods that are known to exist. The Zorgon Brood, led by Supreme Hive Lord Zivnik. The Ghorst Brood led by Supreme Hive Lord Grivix. And the Kyvar Brood, led by Supreme Hive Lord Skulch. There are undoubtably more Greater Broods, but the ones shown here are the only Greater Broods known to the Zorganian Empire.

At the absolute bottom are the Slaves, and they are exactly what they sounds like, slaves. Above them are the Slave Overseers, they are technically slaves, but are treated much better. Where slaves are given food that could be described as low quality, disgusting, and horrid tasting and with not a lot of nutrients in them. The Overseers are given actual food, a place to sleep that is comfortable and isn't the floor, and even a large amount of entertainment. And can at times have quite comfortable lives. The Slave Overseer caste is mainly dominated by the Devalisk.

Next on the ladder are the Drones. Where Slaves and Overseers comprise of other species, Drones and those above them are comprised of Arakos. Drones are at the lowest tier of Arakos society. They are also the most numerous of the castes, meaning that when someone is fighting against Drones that person won't be going up against one. And in battle Drones are known to come in waves of thousands, even millions. And quite often even more than that. They are also used for labor when slaves aren't available. Which is a rarity in Arakos society.

Next on the ladder are the Drone Overseers. In Arakos society there are multiple Drone Overseers in one Arakos City, each ruling over a specific part. And note, the Arakos refer to their Cities as 'Hives'. Each and every Drone Overseer is quite a manipulative creature, always seeking to expand it's area of control in the Hive. If it isn't a manipulative and intelligent Arakos, than that Drone Overseer won't last very long, and is quite likely to get assassinated by the agent of some rival Drone Overseer.

Next on the ladder are the Hive Watchers. A Hive Watcher rules over a specific Arakos Hive. They are also manipulative themselves, seeing as in order to become a Hive Watcher, the Arakos in question has to be a Drone Overseer first. And have to get the position by 'convincing' the previous Hive Watcher to give up it's position or just simply outright stab it till it stops moving. Not only are they quite cunning due to their previous experience, but they have to keep their edge in order to keep their position from any Drone Overseer who gets a little bit too ambitious for it's own good.

Next on the ladder are the Hive Masters. A Hive Master is an Arakos who ascended to this rank from it's previous position as a Hive Watcher. A Hive Master is an Arakos who rules over a Planet and all of it's Moons. Hive Masters are a bit more cooperative than their underlings. Due to realizing that the Planet (And by extension itself) can't survive without assistance from over Planets, and thereby other Hive Masters. Hive Masters will still kill underlings in order to keep it's position, but it'll see how it can use them before they become too great a threat to keep around any longer.

Next in the command structure are the Hive Lords. A Hive Lord is an Arakos who got to this position from the rank of Hive Master. An Arakos who is in this position rules over an entire Star System and all of the surrounding ones. And as such, these Arakos hold quite a bit of power within the Arakos Empire's hierarchy, and are the only Arakos whom the Arakos that rule over the Arakos Empire, the Supreme Hive Lords, might actually hear out and listen to the complaints of. Alongside those of other Supreme Hive Lords of course.

And at the very top of the ladder are the before mentioned Supreme Hive Lords. They are the rank that runs the Arakos Empire. A single Supreme Hive Lord rules over a large amount of Arakos territory, and are the ones who have the most power out of any Arakos by far. They can do whatever they so desire with the territory that they rule over, they can give it it's own personal color scheme, it's very own specific architecture, and it is quite likely that there will come one that will occasionally mess around with the outlines of the Arakos society that it rules of just because it can.

A Supreme Hive Lord is typically quite arrogant, an arrogance that is only matched by their desire for ever more power. But a Supreme Hive Lord can more often than not back that arrogance up, generally by shooting at it's enemies with all of the forces at it's disposable, of which there is undoutably many. There are two special positions among the Supreme Hive Lords, The Grand Slave Overseer and the Aravek Overlord. Both of which are positions that can only be held by specific individuals.

The Grand Slave Overseer is the only Supreme Hive Lord position that a Devalisk is able to reach. A Grand Slave Overseer serves as the 'representative' of the Devalisks to the Supreme Hive Lords, and exists as the leader of the Devalisk who lives within the bounds of the Arakos Empire, and as such the majority of the Devalisk species. When a Grand Slave Overseer dies, the other Supreme Hive Lords hold a vote to see which Devalisk Slave Overseer would gain the position, and the one that is chosen recieves the position. Though, a Devalisk may also recieve the position by usurping the position through political manipulation.

The other position is the position of 'Aravek Overlord'. An Aravek Overlord is an Aravek of old age with incredibly powerful reality warping abilities, who commands all Araveks. The manner in which an Aravek Overlord may gain it's position is like that of a Grand Slave Overseer, and due to an Aravek being able to gain this position through political manipulation, young Aravek Overlords have occured in the past. But this is a rarity due to Aravek Overlord's being more often than not, brilliant political manipulators themselves.

It has been discovered in recent years that the Supreme Hive Lords and the Aravek Overlord answers to only one individual, a creature that is the ultimate ruler of the Arakos Empire. But as to who or what this creature is remains to this day unknown.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information on The Arakos Empire provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	3. The Mozlos Hordes

Welcome, which section would you like to access? _'Access information on the Mozlos Hordes'_ Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Overview of the Mozlos

* * *

The Mozlos are a barbaric and bipedal boar like species. They are the most numerous enemy that the Zorganian Empire faces, and they are extremely wide spread. Rather than being in a single unified faction, they are instead split up into numerous War Bands and pocket Empires. Their Home World is unknown and no one knows where it is or what it's name is, even the Mozlos have likely forgotten, likely because they don't care. The Mozlos have waged war on the Zorganian species ever since it reached it's space stage, and although they aren't as much of a threat as the Teradox or the Arakos at the moment, if they were to unite than they would likely overwhelm any and all opposition that they were to fight. The Mozlos were the first Aliens that the Zorganian species have ever encountered, with the Teradox and then the Arakos appearing afterwards.

Many species were wiped out since then but the Mozlos have always existed since before the Zorganian Empire has, since they were encountered before the Zorganian Empire was founded as the Zorganians were already a space faring species before it came about. The Mozlos worship a deity known as The Horned Boar, who is depicted as a massive Mozlos with black and white fur, grey iris's, and four horns. Two of the horns are on the sides of the head and the other two horns are on the top of the head, and all of them point forward.

The possibility of the Mozlos being capable of overwhelming the entire galaxy is further supported by probes being sent out to other galaxies many millennia ago, during the earliest days of the Zorganian Empire. And when they returned nothing but the sounds of Mozlos were heard. This could mean the possibility that the Mozlos are spread out across the entire Mozlos Warchiefs and Warlords have managed to gather enough Mozlos and survived long enough in their rampages to make enough of a lasting impact. But whenever one does, the scars of the rampage can remain for millennia afterwards. One of the most notable of them is the Mozlos Warlord Khavash The Butcher. Khavash was a Mozlos Warlord who rose to prominance ten-thousand years after The Betrayal Of The Legions.

Khavash was a twenty-five foot tall albino Mozlos, and as such had white fur and red iris's. Although his early life is unknown, it is clear that he had high standing even then, due to Mozlos who are born with black or white fur being believed by the Mozlos to be chosen by their god The Horned Boar, and as such are destined for greatness. Khavash first appeared in the Jezrax System, with large Mozlos horde at his back. A week after combat began his forces overwhelemd all Zorganian Imperial forces in the System. After that, he rampaged through one-hundred Systems before being put to a halt at the Planet Gozdel.

All military branches of the Zorganian Empire poured all of their strength into the conflict, due to Gozdel being one the first planets of the Zorgania Gate. A series of Systems that leads to Zorgania, the capital of the Zorganian Empire and Home World of the Zorganian species. The Battle For Gozdel took place for Days, and then weeks, and eventually months. Until the Mozlos started to overwhelm the forces on Gozdel. Until a Zorganian Imperial soldier known as Ezekyle Vornsk managed to kill Khavash in combat. This, alongside the subsequent counter attack and the Mozlos Horde descending into in fighting about who will be in charge next managed to scatter the Mozlos horde. And Ezekyle would go on in later years to become a High General and a war hero throughout many wars to come.

Ezekyle Vornsk still lives to this day and holds the rank of High General. The systems that were ravaged by Khavash's rampage upon being reclaimed were discovered to be scoured of all Zorganians, an event which caused Zorganian deaths which range from the high billions to low trillions, and it would take the territories hit by Khavash's rampage decades, even centuries to recover from. And one century ago, another Mozlos has risen to prominence, a Mozlos known as Garkel The Destroyer. Like Khavash, Garkel holds the rank of Warlord. Unlike Khavash, from what images of Garkel could be recovered, Garkel is covered in black armor with a yellow trim, whereas Khavash was covered in white with a red trim. And where Khavash had white fur with red iris's, Garkel has black fur with yellow iris's.

Garkel first appeared the Havel System. And like Khavash with Jezrax, Garkel and his horde managed to overwhelm the entire Havel System within a week. It was due to the battle known as 'The Massacre of Skarth' that Garkel gained his moniker 'The Destroyer'. After rampaging through fourty-nine more systems the leaders of the Zorganian Empire realized just how much of a threat that Garkel is, and so they mobolized the Zorganian Imperial Armada, Zorganian Imperial Army, and the Death Warriors in order to combat them on the planet known as Skarth. At first the war for the planet was going well, with Mozlos being killed by the hundreds.

But more and more Mozlos came and they began to be killed by the thousands. After three days of non-stop fighting the Mozlos were coming in by the millions. It was then that Garkel appeared. He then personally led the Mozlos, with an entire packs worth of Goruta along with him. Leading the Mozlos in the next charge, he managed to break through the lines of the allied forces on the planet. Within mere hours the Mozlos hordes led by Garkel broke scattered the alied forces, with the Mozlos chanting 'Garkel' over and over, again and again until they had completely victorious. It was then that the Mozlos began to chant "Garkel The Destroyer'. And Garkel accepted this moniker. This also gave Garkel his other title, The Butcher Of Skarth.

From there on, Garkel rampaged through twenty-five more systems, and soon began to approach the Zorgania Gate. Just as he was about to reach it, him and his horde suddenly turned around and went back the way they came. In total, Garkel and his horde managed to rampege their way through and destroy all Zorganian imperial forces in seventy five systems before turning back. Garkel has been seen several times since throughout this century, and whenever he gained a victory, him and his Mozlos goes back to the territoy that they carved out. Garkel still lives to this day, and his attacks grow ever more frequent. Garkel claims to be Khavash reborn and the chosen of The Horned Boar.

* * *

Biology Of The Mozlos And Their Beasts Of War

* * *

The average Mozlos stands at about eight feet tall, with strong and large muscles on both their arms and legs, and obesity is non-existent amongst them. They are bipedal and have cloven hooved boar like feet and stands on two legs and have two eyes and their iris's comes in the colors of: red, orange, green, yellow, purple, pink, magenta, turquoise, grey, and blue. They have two arms with five fingers on both hands. They are also covered in fur which comes in these colors from most to least common: brown, chestnut, auburn, grey, blond, while Mozlos born with white or black fur have the exact sane level of rarity.

For reasons unknown Mozlos with White fur are only born on Lunar Eclipses while Mozlos with Black fur are only born on Solar Eclipses. The reason as for why this happens is unknown and confuses Biologists to this day. They also have a Boar like snout with a single tongue and a boar like nose with two nostrils, and they also fanged teeth the can easily tear through flesh and bone and their jaws have the strength of a creature native to the planet Earth known as a crocodile when it is biting at full force, and two ears which are boar like and two Tusks positioned on the upper jaw which point forward, these tusks rarely go past the jaws but in the cases were they do they are sharp and thick enough to penetrate even metal.

The Mozlos are (Like the Zorganians) a sexually dimorphic species, meaning that there are physical difference between females and males. The Mozlos have one of the most notable and extreme examples of this. Mozlos have two sexes, female and male. While a male Mozlos's physical appearence are as described above, a female Mozlos however are dramatically different in appearance from what was described above. The females look like Boars, however they are twenty to twenty-five feet tall. And they have small spikes covering their bodies, that alongside with their acidic saliva and the fact that they quite often have a large number of Mozlos nearby makes encountering one rather dangerous.

Most Mozlos groups use them simply for breeding, but there have been reports of Mozlos using them as beasts of both burden and war. But in the case of other Mozlos groups this role is often filled by either other Mozlos or a Goruta. In case for those who are unaware, Goruta's are Crocodilian creatures that stands at about fifty feet tall. Goruta's stand on their hind legs, and have a large number of tendrils and tentacles covering their back that can be used alongside their fangs, talons, and claws to rip and tear enemies to pieces. But these things are a Goruta's most deadly weapon. Goruta's are capable of shooting fire out from their mouths.

The reason for this is that Goruta's have a flammable liquid inside of their throats, and they can shoot it out and activate a part of their body that is capable of causing a spark of fire to occur inside of the throat causing it to appear that the Goruta is breathing fire. The throat is kept from being damaged by the insides of the throat being composed of a fleshy substance that is highly fireproof, and in case any damage is done the throat would squirt out a liquid at the spot being harmed. Goruta's are covered in scales that are two to two and a half feet thick once one reaches Adulthood, and are highly fireproof.

Only sustained Plasma fire or explosive weapons are capable of penetrating the scales. Biological weapons that make use of disease is not recommended as Goruta's have a highly advanced immune system, and would likely cause more damage than the Goruta itself due to possibly spreading to nearby individuals and then the local population. Goruta's were early on in the Zorganian Space Stage used for military purposes, but have since started to become less common as War Droids became available. But there exists Zorganian Imperial Army Regiments which still makes use of Goruta's on rougher terrains.

* * *

Mozlos Psychological Theory

* * *

A question which has long been asked by many Zorganian Imperial psychologists is why the Mozlos attack many species on sight, as all species who have gained contact with them were attacked on sight by Mozlos. There exists multiple theories as to why this is so. One of them is due to a religious belief that battle is sacred and all species that are come into contact with and possesses a certain level of intelligence must be fought with. Another one is that violence is what the Mozos see as entertainment, and that they cannot see war in the viewpoint of other species. Another theory is that the Mozlos were made as a biological weapon and that a psychological erg to go to war with all species encountered and even with other Mozlos has been programed into their minds. But the reason as to why the Mozlos desire war and conflict is unknown.

* * *

Life Cycle Of The Mozlos

* * *

(It should be noted for all viewing viewing this that much of the information her is likely speculation and with little hard facts. This is due to the Mozlos not taking prisoners or slaves. And as such, the information provided here is mostly theoretical, but in the mean time it should be judged as true until further notice.)

Due to the females of the Mozlos being little more than animals, in order for Mozlos to breed, a female would have to be chained down in order for mating to occur. Not doing so would cause the male to be torn apart by the female and likely eaten. It is possible that the only Mozlos males capable of doing this without the female being tied down are Warchiefs or more likely Warlords, as in order for a Warchief or Warlord to stay in command than it would have to be the most physically powerful Mozlos in the horde, alongside being the smartest or else it would be replaced by a smarter and more powerful one.

It is likely that upon birth a Mozlos will proceed to maim or kill anything and everything around it until it is calmed down. This could likely be from a few minutes to a few hours in length. And upon calming down it would likely try to hide or go somewhere else before any of it's siblings could kill it in turn. A Mozlos grows with age like other species in the galaxy. A newborn walks on all limbs, and is in this state one foot long and five inches tall. a Mozlos is able to walk on it's hind limbs upon becoming two feet long. It would soon reach the height thta the vast majority of Mozlos are at, which is about eight is by that point that the Mozlos is capable of breeding. It is upon reaching fifteen feet in height that a Mozlos becomes Warcheif material.

It is upon reaching twenty feet in height that a Mozlos becomes ripe to become a Warlord. If the Mozlos is particularly unlucky, than it may have bombs strapped to it as a form of ground based suicide bomber, a position which most often happens to Mozlos who have been four to five feet tall for an unusually long time. It is very much likely that all Mozlos who are made into these pseudo suicide bombers never live past this point in their lives. And if it does than it would likely be incredibly lucky due to not sharing in the same fate as others who do not reach such a position. Who die for rather obvious reasons.

If the Mozlos manages to survive to this point in it's life than it has proved to be able to survive on it's own in Mozlos society, and by this point would be eight feet tall and have reached Adulthood. There is the small chance that the Mozlos may one day become a Warchief or even worse a Warlord by killing the previous Warchief or Warlord that rules the Horde and would soon come to plague the galaxy at large with his own Horde of Mozlos.

* * *

Mozlos Technology

* * *

Out of all the Zorganian's enemies so far the Mozlos are the most primitive, some of the things that they have access to are: Jetpacks, Rocket Propelled Explosive Bullets, FTL Technology, Spacecraft, War Trucks, Tanks, Combat Aircraft, Tracking Systems, and other things. Plasma weapons have been seen among their arsenal along with teleporters. Notably, Mozlos of higher ranking will have more advanced armor, weapons, and equipment than lower ranking Mozlos. A simple Mozlos warrior may be armed with an ax or gun, and at least simple cloth or at most ramshackle armor that is sloppily put together, even by Mozlos standards.

Compare that to Mozlos Warchief or a Mozlos Warlord, who would be wearing (By Mozlos standards) masterly crafted armor, and be equipped with a large rapid fire gun, that has a large magazine, a scope, and a bayonet or even a simple ax or sword that has been (By Mozlos standards) sharpened to a high extent, is double sided, shiny, and has a large amount of ornaments. All of these things being a sign that they belong to the local Warchief or Warord. One thing that should be addressed is that examinations of Mozlos technology have shown their workings to be of that of other species entirely.

This likely means that the Mozlos do not have the technological capabilities to reverse engineer them, and many would prefer to not see that day come. The Mozlos already outnumber the many numerous species, the last thing the galaxy needs is the Mozlos Is exceeding their own technological level.

* * *

Home World Of The Mozlos

* * *

The Mozlos Home World is to this day unknown in where it is, what it looks like, or what it's name is. But it can be very easily be presumed that I looks like the same place as any other Mozlos held territory. However, due to the Mozlos being too chaotic and warlike with each other to logically ever reach the space stage in their natural state, it is theorized by many that the Mozlos were either uplifted or made as a biological weapon by an unknown species. So far, neither theory has been proven.

* * *

Mozlos ranking system

* * *

The Mozlos ranking system (Or lack thereof) isn't much of a ranking system at all. Mozlos are quite often either a Mozlos who sells technology, weapons, ammunition, food and beverages, vehicles, etc. etc. likely via looting anything that they can get their hands on after a fight or a Warrior. Each group is lead by a War chief, and a Mozlos becomes a War chief by killing the current War chief and than taking his place.

If multiple Mozlos war bands combine into a single group to launch a massive invasion than a single Mozlos would be made a Warlord who controls multiple groups of Mozlos. Mozlos aren't very intelligent, they are hammers who see everything that is neutral or their enemies as nails. A Warlord is made when a Mozlos Warchief proves himself to be tougher, larger, physically and mentally stronger, and more intelligent and cunning than his rivals (The Other Warchiefs). Mozlos Warchiefs and Warlords are occasionally accompanied by guards, with the group quite often being given (Or sometimes outright given to them by themselves) a name to identify themselves as.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information on the Mozlos Hordes provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	4. The Teradox Republic

Welcome, which section would you like to access? _'Access information on The Teradox Republic.'_ Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Overview Of The Teradox Republic

* * *

The Teradox Republic is a coalition of species united under a single species that identifies themselves as the Teradox. The Teradox are an omnivorous Avian like species of religious zealots. The Teradox worship a deity known as Savot, who's existence is debatable amongst other species, but his existence is believed in wholeheartedly by the Teradox. The Teradox Republic is not as advanced as the Zorganian's or the Ikelzos, but they are more advanced than the Mozlos. For example, the Teradox have access to all of the technology that the Mozlos have access to, plasma technology, tracking systems for their weapons and spacecraft, and other things as well.

The Teradox Republic was once known as the Tesharn Republic, and was the second galactic faction encountered by the Zorganian Imperium, the previous one being the Mozlos. Fifty years after first contact was made with them, they invaded in an event that would be known as the First Tesharn Crusade and would later be renamed the First Teradox Crusade. They have long since launched multiple crusades on the Zorganian Empire for it's disbelief in Savot, but all have been repelled so far. Relations between the Teradox and the Zorganian species have always been hostile, from the moment that first contact ended to modern times. The Teradox Republics members consider the entirety of the Zorganian Empire to merely by a band of heretics that must be purged in the 'holy' name of Savot.

The newest Teradox Crusade is the twelfth, and each Teradox Crusade has been harder to repel than the last, due to the Teradox gaining an increase to the number of species amongst their ranks every Crusade. Teradox Republic religion stats that Savot was disappointed in the Teradox, and left them for unknown reasons. They also state that he will return when the Teradox and all species who can be converted are judged to be worthy enough. Afterwards, he would "Purge the unbelievers and heretics in flames, and burn a path into eternal glory and the divine beyond." Another way of saying that he would lead them to universal domination and rule forever over all things. Not all Crusades so far were targeted towards the Zorganian Empire, sometimes it can be against other species such as the Ikelzos and Dezolus.

In some incidents it can be due to a species reaching a point of intelligence where they could be called people, and then they would launch a Crusade to retrieve them from their world and bring them back to the Teradox Republic for reeducation. And most of the Crusades have succeeded in achieving their intended goal. Despite their desire to convert other species to their religion, several species such as the Zorganians, Mozlos, Devalisks, and Arakos are judged to be beyond any hope of conversion and redemption, and as such must be completely purged, with each an every member of each species dead, all buildings of each species completely destroyed, and home worlds destroyed via a planet buster.

* * *

Biology Of The Teradox And Their Sub-species

* * *

A Teradox usually stand at six feet tall, are covered in feathers which comes in these colors from most to least common: red, orange, blond, grey, white, black, and all shades of those colors. They also have bird like feet with a single talon at the tip of each of their toes and claws at the tip of each of their four fingers. Teradox also have a single beak with two bird like nostrils and two bird like eyes just above them. They also have two wings on their back. And instead of birthing live, they instead lay eggs. And though Teradox eggs are harder to crack than those of the Ikelzos, they are still easily capable of cracking and breaking.

As a Teradox grows older it's feathers will darken in coloration, those born with light red feathers will end up with red, and those born with red feathers will end up with dark red feathers, and so on and so forth. Teradox also have a short tail which reaches their knees. A Teradox can live for a long time, but a Teradox can eventually die from old age, it just takes many numerous millennia for it to happen. The maximum life expectancy of a Teradox is roughly around ten-thousand years. As such they do not have to spend the large amount of time in suspended animation and take the large amounts of drugs and medical surgery that Ikelzos do.

The Teradox have a sub-species, known as the Tezroven. The Tezroven's physical differences from a Teradox are as follows: A Tezroven has a longer neck than a Teradox, and where a Teradox has two eyes, a Tezroven has ten, with the eyes being positioned in two x formations. The Tezroven have thicker layers of feathers than the Teradox, due to living on Tezon's mountains, whereas the Teradox lived upon it's hills. A Tezroven's head is also much narrower than that of a Teradox, and Tezroven are generally taller than Teradox. A Tezroven also lacks the wings that the Teradox posses.

Another trait of the Tezroven that sets them apart from the Teradox is that where a Teradox has a beak that curves slightly downwards, a Tezroven has a beak that is strait and much narrower than a Teradox's. While Teradox's have tails that extend to their knees, Tezrovens have tails that extend to their feet. Tezroven tails also have a higher density of feathers than the Teradox's, causing a Tezroven tails to be 'fluffier' than a Teradox's. It is because of the amount of differences between a Teradox and a Tezroven (And also possibly assisted by the Tezroven being banished from the Tesharn Republic) that the Teradox likely denies that the Tezroven and Teradox are even sub-species of each other, and that the Tezroven are nothing more than "Heretics, blasphemers, and traitors that must all be purged, every last one of them."

What is known is that the Tezroven were at one point members of the Tesharn Republic, which would later be renamed the Teradox Republic. After a civil war based around religious beliefs, the Tezroven were banished from the Tesharn Republic which was then renamed the Teradox Republic, and all Tezroven who refused to leave were rounded up and killed, and their corpses were burned until not even the dust and ashes remained. Soon after, the Tezroven had gotten into a war with the fledgling Zorganian Empire, and even when their extermination was ordered, the Zorganian Imperial forces refused to do so, claiming that "There's been enough death."

After a cold war within the Zorganian Empire's ranks the High Councilors backed down, as the Second Zorganian Expansions forces had the momentum, and they couldn't afford any more interruptions. And so showed mercy was shown to the Tezroven by helping to repair their species after the damage which had been done to it. After the incident, the leaders of the Zorganian Imperial forces who refused to carry out the extermination order were court martialed, and much of the Tezroven were incorporated into the Zorganian Empire as a servant species, with them being used mainly for labor or as military units in the Zorganian Empire's numerous wars. And those who weren't with the group who joined the Zorganian Empire were believed to have ended up becoming Space Pirates and criminals in order to survive.

Reports have been confirmed of a sub-species of Teradox, known to the Teradox as 'Tevrazosh'. They are different from the Teradox in that their bodies are more serpentine, and this has caused them to grow four legs instead of two. They lack a Teradox's wings and their eyes glow brightly enough that their pupils are difficult to see. Tevrazosh tails are as long as the Tezroven's, but do not possess the same feather density. And while Tevrazosh necks are longer than Teradox necks, they are shorter than the necks of the Tezroven. Tevrazosh also possess beaks similar to the Teradox's.

It is currently unknown why they have only been confirmed recently, but three possibilities are believed. One of them is that the Tevrazosh are a sub-species that was recently developed. The second is that they have existed for a long period of time, but have either been to few in numbers to confirm or largely exist in a part of the Teradox republic that hasn't been reached by Zorganian Imperial forces. The third belief is that they are the result of Teradox experimentation. But the truth of the matter is currently unknown.

* * *

Life Cycle Of The Teradox And Tevrazosh

* * *

From The Moment that a Teradox is born it is already being worked on to become like any other member of Teradox Republic society. To hate the unbeliever and to spread the word of Savot. The child will alternate between being cared for by it's parents and being raised by people who work as educators, in some ways this removes all sense of individuality from the child. With the child being cared for by it's parents and educated via being taught how it should think. The Parents would handle teaching the child about society while the educators will remove any sense of individuality by convincing them that all Teradox should believe in Savot, and that all species should follow in their example, even if they have to be forced into it.

By the time that the child reaches Adulthood it would have all sense of individuality stripped from it, others amongst Teradox Republic society refers to this as a 'graduation'. The Ikelzos refer to it as being enslaved without knowing it. Teradox deny that it is slavery and instead refer to it as 'enlightenment'. The Ikelzos disagree on this viewpoint of the Teradox. Once the child reaches Adulthood it would be aloud to mate, whether the Teradox wishes to is entirely up to it and is one of the very few moments where it is allowed to make a choice. But the child is encouraged to mate. And upon the child being hatched from it's egg it will go through the exact some process of growing up as it's parent, thus continuing the cycle.

* * *

Technology Of The Teradox Republic

* * *

The Teradox aren't as technologically advanced as the Zorganians, Ikelzos, or Arakos but are far more technologically advanced then the Mozlos. Some of their technology includes. Plasma technology, Tracking technology, spacecraft, FTL, Fire based weaponry, Gas based weaponry, radiation based weaponry, Electricity based weaponry, Shielding technology, and other things as well. At the moment the Teradox Republic is working on making Invisibility technology and teleportation technology.

A notable thing about the Teradox is their preference for fire based weaponry. Battle reports have consistently shown Teradox squadrons and platoons having at least one incendiary weapon among'st them. Teradox forces not only make use of flamethrowers, but also flamethrower pistols, incendiary grenades, and incendiary mines. Teradox Republic forces have also been known to equip their vehicles with flamethrower based weaponry.

What they lack in Technology they make up for in sheer numbers and tenacity. Due to them conquering other species and converting the survivors to their religion they have managed to gain a large number of species to serve them, causing them to have a wide variety of species thereby allowing them to counter a wide variety of problems that could then be addressed when the required technology is not available.

The other reason (Their tenacity) means that they would not even hesitate to charge a fortified position. There have been many reports of single soldiers of the Teradox Republic charging at heavily fortified positions all by themselves only to be quickly killed mere moments later. The concept of dying for ones empire is in no way foreign to the Zorganian Empire, this is last stands exist when a retreat isn't an able to be done. And the military of the Zorganian Empire have very few times where surrender is an option. But the extent to which the military of the Teradox Republic takes it goes to the simply illogical length.

* * *

Home World Of The Teradox

* * *

The Teradox come from a planet known as Tezon, a hilly and mountainous planet within the Drevaxis star system. The land creatures on Tezon developed a rock like hide and skin and are quite often big in size, but are usually slow and have difficulty going through smaller areas. While the flying creatures such as the Teradox lived on the tips of hills and mountain, and the Teradox eventually became the dominant species and built entire cities on the hills and mountains of Tezon.

The lower areas of the planet that are not on it's massive hills and mountains are quite often hit by dust storms that only the larger creatures of Tezon can go through, due to the sheer strength that the winds have and how thick they are. Teradox can go through them, but require the assistance of heavily armored suits and vehicles. And even then, lighter vehicles may be knocked over by the harsh winds during these dust storms.

* * *

Hierarchy Of The Teradox Republic

* * *

The lowest tier of Teradox Republic society are the civilians, such as the workers, farmers, and the educators. Higher up in the ranking system are the lowest tier of the Teradox Republics military, the Auxiliaries. An Auxiliary (Plural: Auxiliaries) is a civilian who are forcefully brought into the Teradox Republics military. And while it is possible to go from Auxiliary to the next rank, it is not easy. And that next rank is the Pedati. A Pedati (Plural: Pedites) is a single member of the Pedites, a rank in the Teradox Republics military which comprise the bulk of the Teradox military forces, and are it's backbone.

Higher up in the ranking system of it's military are the Pilus. The Pilus (Plural: Pilusi) act as the second in command for the next rank, and in case that one were to die the squad Pilus would take command until promoted to that next rank or until another one in that rank replaces the previous one. And that next rank is the Decanus. The Decanus (Plural: Decani) rank is the squad leaders of the Teradox Republic.

Higher up in the ranking system is a Pedati istruttore (Plural: Pedati Istruttorus). A Pedati Istruttore are the disciplinary officers of the Teradox Republics military. And although they mainly stay at training facilities, they can resign from that position and take to the battlefield to keep the Auxiliaries, Pedati, Pilus, and Decanus in line and prevent them from retreating. And when they do so is referred to as a Chaplain. And if they so try to than the local Chaplain has the authority to execute the fleeing soldier on charges of cowardice.

Higher up than a Pedati istruttore is a Praefectus. A Praefectus. (Plural: Praefectum) acts as a bodyguard for the next rank with that rank being known as a Optiatus. An Optiatus (Plural: Optiatum) acts as an adviser and second in command for the next rank, that being what is known as a Legatus A Legatus (Plural: Legati) acts as a General for an Army of the Teradox Republic. And the highest in the ranking system of the Teradox Republics military is the Legatus Primus. The Legatus Primus has command of all of the Teradox Republics military, both Naval and Army forces.

This is in sharp contrast to the Zorganian Empires military which is run by two leaders (The Grand Admiral who commands all Zorganian Imperial Naval Ships and the Supreme General who commands the entire Zorganian Imperial Army) instead of one. And although it is believed that if the Legatus Primus at the time were to rebel he would control the entire Teradox Republic very quickly, the Teradox themselves deny this. This brings about the theory that the Legatus Primus is the one truly in command of the Teradox Republic instead of it's leader, The Grand Primaris. And as to whether or not such a theory is true requires further investigation.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information on the Teradox Republic provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	5. The Dezolus Imperium

Welcome, which section would you like to access? ' _Access information on the Dezolus Imperium._ ' Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Overview Of The Dezolus Imperium

* * *

The Dezolus Imperium is a faction made up a species know as the Dezolus, a bipedal species with numerous canine features. Relations between the Dezolus Imperium and the Zorganian Empire are not as openly hostile as it's relations with the Teradox Republic, and they are actually viewed in the same light as the Ikelzos, a faction which is not an immediate threat to the Zorganian Empire and can simply be destroyed once all present threats have been eliminated. The Dezolus follow a code of honor, and believe in fair fights as well as fair punishment, but the level of honor shown depends upon the opponent being faced in battle. For example, while Dezolus Imperium forces start off a battle using honorable methods, the level of honor shown would decrease depending on how the enemy acts.

There are exceptions to this however, the Arakos Empire and Mozlos are shown no honor or mercy, as the Dezolus have attempted such things in the past and they have not been reciprocated in return, each and every time. This means that Dezolus Imperium forces will kill each and every Mozlos, Arakos, and Devalisk when attacking a world held by them, and yet when attacking an opponent who has shown honor in battle will show mercy. It is because of this that Dezolus Imperium citizens are to never be attacked by Zorganian Imperial forces, as not doing so would lead to Dezolus Imperium forces killing Zorganians Imperial citizens. In terms of psychology, the Dezolus claim to have a strict code of honor, but the true reason for it's existence is to keep their minds in check.

As in contrast to their mildly calm appearence, each and every Dezolus has an inherent blood lust on par with that of the Mozlos, unlike them however the Dezolus actively work to restrain this. This is the reason as to the existence of their code of honor, which is actually a strict regimental disipline under another name, as without it a Dezolus would lose all restraint and would attack mindlessly without any form of ceherency, resembling Mozlos more then Dezolus in actions and mannerisms. With the exception of the few instances in which they fight against enemies whom they automatically abandon all restraint when fighting against, there are Dezolus whom embrace the desire for conflict inherent in them. These individuals are referred to as the Akrinial'zost, a rough translation of it from the Dezolus langage being 'The Lost'.

These Dezolus abandon their previous names and instead refer to themselves only by titles, which is used as a sign of each one leaving it's previous life behind and into one filled with nothing but war. Once a member of the Akrinial'zost, a Dezolus can never leave, ever. And the most common cases of death amongst them is, predictibally enough, in one way or another related to war. An Akrinial'zost does not care about dying, but for diferrent reasons than other Dezolus. Akrinial'zost view death as an inevitability, but also that one should embraced it simply for the sake of dying rather than the idea of dying to bring about something worth remembering, as is the case with other Dezolus. It is for this reason that many other Dezolus view the Akrinial'zost as insane masochists.

Akrinial'zost's don't settle down in a single area, but instead constantly move with either Dezolus Imperium military forces and fight alongside them or many come together and form warbands and then attack every creature they come across. It is for this reason that many conlicts have been caused between the Zorganian Empire and Dezolus Imperium because of the actions of Akrinial'zost being misinterpreted as attacks from the Dezolus Imperium rather than a roving warband of warmongering Dezolus. And as such, Dezolus and Zorganian alike attack and kill Akrinial'zost on sight, and this has caused conflicts between the Zorganian Empire and Dezolus Imperium as well due to groups of Dezolus Imperium citizens and soldiers being mistaken as Akrinial'zost.

The Dezolus are a religious species and worships a single deity which they refer to as 'Drazon', whom they believe to have created them. However, whilst those within the Dezolus Imperium believe him to be a spiritual entity, the Akrinial'zost believe him to have a physical manifestation, and are convinced that one day they will come across his resting place and awaken them, and from then on lead the Dezolus to destroy all whom would stand against them and conquer everything else. This, along with their desire for more war is the reason as to why Akrinial'zost never stay in one place for too long.

The Dezolus notably have a subspecies in the form of the Devalisk. At the moment, the Devalisk are serving as a servant species to the Arakos. There are many species rivalries in the galaxy, but few are as heated as that between the Dezolus and the Devalisk. The full story is as follows: When the Arakos Empire invaded the Dezo'va Imperium the Dezolus and the Devalisk were on the same side, but eventually they began to fall under the Arakos Empire's superior numbers and more advanced technology. Near the end of it the Arakos Empire sieged the Dezolus's and Devalisk's Home World of Dreza. At first the planet began to fall before the invaders, but over time it began to go in the Dezo'va Imperium's favor.

The conflict reached it's climax when the vast majority of Devalisk betrayed the Dezo'va Imperium and joined the Arakos Empire. After Dreza's fall the planet was destroyed and turned into an asteroid field via the use of a Planet Buster. At first the Devalisk thought that they would be rewarded for this, but soon found to their surprise that they were made into slaves like the rest by the Arakos. But this action, along with saving the Arakos Empire from a mass slave rebellion in the future, managed to gain the Devalisk an entirely new cast in the Arakos Empire, the Slave Overseers.

After the Devalisks betrayal a purge was carried out to either eliminate all Devalisk or have them put into sterilization camps to die off over time, the remaining Devalisk fled and the Dezo'va Imperium was renamed the Dezolus Imperium. The Dezolus have a massive hatred for Devalisk, and have managed to surprise the forces of the Arakos Empire with their sudden sheer ferocity and desire for revenge whenever a single Devalisk is spotted, which has continuously caused more casualties for the Arakos Empire than expected. And this has happened on more than one occasion.

* * *

Biology Of The Dezolus

* * *

The Dezolus are a bipedal species that is Carnivorous. They have 5 toes with Talons at the tip of each of them and 5 fingers with Claws at the tip of each of them. Dezolus are covered in fur, the least common to most common fur colors is as follows: blond, redhead, chestnut, brunette, auburn, brown, grey, and then black. They have fanged teeth and have a single thin tongue. And they have a tail where one would expect it on a bipedal creature, and the tail is covered in fur. Dezolus also have a line of spines going from the forehead to the tip of the tail. The Dezolus have a single head that is that of a canine. Dezolus have two eyes that have slit shaped pupils that point down and up and are colored black.

And the colors that the iris's come in from least common to most common is as follows: pink, magenta, purple, brown, yellow, grey, green, blue, turquoise, cyan, red, and then orange. Dezolus have insides similar to that of a primates, except that Dezolus have a much stronger sense of smell than many of the primate species across the galaxy, and their eyes are capable of switching between day vision and night vision. On top of a Dezolus's head are two horns, and a Dezolus's horns can come in multiple shapes. In Dezolus society, a Dezolus's horns serves significant importance to a Dezolus's dignity and self respect. In fact, Dezolus having hers or his own horns cut off is seen as a sign of shame, and is a matter that is looked upon very seriously in Dezolus society.

A Dezolus who has committed a serious enough crime automatically has hers or his horns severed. And if sentenced to execution, the Dezolus will have it's horns severed as well. Dezolus have a stronger digestive track than most species, and are capable of consuming things that would harm or even kill other species. Dezolus also have a strong sense of hearing, and are capable of hearing things that other species would either dismiss or not hear at all. A Dezolus's senses are capable of being modified and changed at will. With scent ranging from not smelling anything at all to being able to track creatures over several miles through scent, and hearing ranging from being capable of hearing whispers from across a room to being outright deaf.

But a Dezolus's senses can be taken advantage of, as it takes awhile for the senses to adjust properly. For example, a Dezolus with hearing turned up to a high frequency can have it's hearing sense damaged by a loud noise at close range and cause the Dezolus a significant amount of pain. But a Dezolus's main weakness is metabolism. Dezolus have a high metabolism, and can become hungry quickly, although not as quick as an Arakos. As such obesity is nonexistant among the Dezolus, and blockading and surrounding a Dezolus position and starving them out is an effective strategy of war.

* * *

Life Cycle Of The Dezolus

* * *

Dezolus, due to being mammalian birth live. A Dezolus upon being birthed would be born into the world hearing the noises made by it's siblings (Unless it is the first one born), this is due to a single Dezolus being capable of giving birth of up to ten children, and from what is known a Dezolus mother has never given birth to a single child. This means that deaths from childbirth in Dezolus society are high in number. It is likely that due to Dreza's harsh environment that Dezolus mothers have to give up to at least nine children, so that at least two can survive to replace the parents with the third ensuring the growth of the species.

Pregnancy is quite often a death sentence to Dezolus females, and the vast majority of Dezolus Females die when giving birth. For a Dezolus female to give birth and survive it is considered a great show of durability, endurance, and pain tolerance, and is a sign for the individual having an extremely high pain fresh-hold. This means that survival can give the individual bragging rights for surviving it. Even during the time of the Dezo'va Imperium, the Imperium was a highly militaristic civilization, with children being taught how to field strip a gun and how to fight in melee combat to an at least decent extent from an early age.

(Please note that when it comes down to the matter of military training in the Dezo'va Imperium and the later Dezolus Imperium, the concept of 'decent' varies from world to world.) Upon reaching adulthood, the Dezolus is then ready for mating and is encouraged by it's fellows to do so, as the Dezolus are still atrying to recover from the Arakos Wars, in which they were reduced to low numbers by the invasion of the Arakos Empire and the betrayal of the Devalisk to boot. Something which has not been helped by Mozlos, Teradox Republic, Arakos Empire, and local Drach'vor attacks. This is a contrast to the Zorganian Imperial Army, which is estimated to number in the quintillions.

When a Dezolus female is in a state of pregnancy the reaction is quite often that of somberness, due to so few Dezolus females surviving giving birth. And upon the children being born a certain number of them would be sent to orphanages to be raised there while the rest would likely be raised by the father. This is due to the father being incapable of supporting all of them, and the Dezolus would likely be in a state of depression and would blame those who were birthed closest to the females death for it and because of that are the most likely to be sent off.

If the female somehow manages to survive than more children would be raised under the parents care, and would try to send as few children off as possible. Because of this, the vast majority of the Dezolus population were raised as orphans, and would likely never see it's parents. The Dezolus have a lifespan, and are capable of living up to one-thousand years. A Dezolus is capable of living even longer if a significant amount of time is spent in suspended animation and large amounts of is done surgery to expand it's lifespan.

* * *

Technology Of The Dezolus

* * *

From the moment they were first encountered it was clear that The Dezolus Imperium had a preference for melee combat. It is not very well known, but The Dezolus Imperium developed Plasma Swords before the Zorgnian Empire did, and The Zorganian Empire's military developed it's own as a result. The use of Jet Packs is common amongst the forces of the Dezolus Imperium in both ground battles and boarding actions. The Dezolus Imperium contains some of the best melee fighters in the galaxy as a result of it's forces preference for melee combat. The Dezolus Imperium makes heavy use of power armored suits to enhance their already powerful melee capabilities, using them to increase their physical strength, speed, stamina, and pumping the wearer full of pain killers during use.

Dezolus power armor has other features as well, such as a wrist mounted flamethrower or a wrist mounted tesla gun. As well as a wrist mounted weapon that shoots out daggers, with one kind featuring smooth edges and the other featuring serrated edges. Dezolus power armor is even capable of equipping a jet pack. Dezolus can also equip wrist mounted guns that can shoot out plasma bolts. The wearer can also activate a feature in their power armor that causes the jetpack to shoot off of the armor and hit a target, and upon doing so, explodes upon impact. Dezolus can also equip a wrist mounted device that can shoot out a grappling hook. Dezolus power armor can even have personal shielding systems.

Dezolus power armor helmets have features as well, such as not only allowing the Dezolus using it to see in it's daytime vision and night vision, but also a vision known as 'electricity vision' which colors everything dark green, all of the edges and corners of things light red, and all electrical currents light blue. The preference for melee combat demonstrated by the forces of the Dezolus Imperium is even shown in space combat, as their spaceships have most of their armor on the front and are designed for ramming enemy ships and enemy Space Stations.

* * *

Home World Of The Dezolus

* * *

(Please note that the information provided about this subject was stated by the Dezolus Imperium, and due to it coming from a non Zorganian Imperial force, it may or may not be true. You have been warned.)

The Dezolus come from the world known as Dreza. Dreza was a planet that is covered in plains of Snow and Ice, with the majority of the Planet covered in a snow storm. The only exception to it being the Planets equator, which holds the majority of the Planets Hills and mountains, with massive Cities carved out of the edges of both. All throughout their civilization stage the Dezolus fully colonized Dreza's equator, but have had difficulty with colonizing the areas South and North of it due to the freezing temperatures and wildlife. The fact that the Dezolus have even managed to reach Space Stage truly is astounding with so little resources.

The Dezolus shows how durable, tenacious, and relentless some species can be when failure would mean extinction. However, during The Arakos Wars the forces of The Arakos Empire attacked The Dezo'va Imperium an cut a bloody path to Dreza. The planets defenders held out incredibly well at first and might have even defeated the invaders and give The Arakos Empire it's first major defeat. However, they were betrayed by their sub-species the Devalisk. The Devalisk disabled the planets defenses at attacked the Dezolus and just as that happened the Arakos Empires forces struck and quickly overwhelmed the Dezlous.

The Arakos Empire enslaved the Devalisk and Dezolus alike and destroyed Dreza via Planet Busters. Upon hearing about this a purge was carried out across The Dezo'va Imperium, killing the vast majority of Devalisk with the remnants either joining and The Arakos Empire and being promptly enslaved or escaping and going into hiding across the galaxy. Dreza is currently a massive asteroid field, with it's remains serving as a grim reminder of the Devalisks treachery. And why modern Dezolus have dedicated themselves to wiping out every last Devalisk in the galaxy.

Currently, the Dezolus have the planet Galvaskor as their surrogate Home World. From what is known, the Dezolus chose Galvaskor due to it being similar to Dreza in appearance, but without the polar caps of it being uninhabitable. It's similar to Dreza in that the equator is covered in large hills and mountains, with the polar caps being arctic, but not to the extent that it is uninhabitable. And due to the equator on Galvaskor being warmer than that of Dreza's, crops could be grown more easily to feed livestock. From what is known, the Dezolus have made painstaking efforts to make Galvaskor completely, 100% self sufficient.

* * *

Hierarchy Of The Dezolus Imperium

* * *

The lowest rank in the Dezolus Imperium are the Ovesk (Plural: Ovesks) the Dezolus equivalent of civilians. The lowest rank in the Dezolus Imperium's military are the Povus (Plural: Povus's), the lowest in the Dezolus Imperium's military ranking system, and the most common rank held. After that is the rank Korakti (Plural: Koraktus), the Dezolus equivalent of corporal and the second most common rank held. After that is the position of Sekro (Plural: Sekros), the Dezolus equivalent of a sergeant. After that is the position of Maveris (Plural: Mavero), the Dezolus equivalent of a Major. After that is the position of Kovaris (Plural: Kovaris's), the Dezolus equivalent of Colonel. After that is the position of Levron (Plural: Levrons), the Dezolus equivalent of a Lieutenant.

After that is the position of position of Kovrinus (Plural: Kovrini), the Dezolus equivalent of a Field Marshal. After that is the position of Volrus (Plural: Volri), the Dezolus equivalent of a Commander. After that is the position of Gevros (Plural: Gevros's), the Dezolus equivalent of a General. The Dezolus Imperium's space forces ranking system is as follows. The lowest rank in the Dezolus Imperium's Armada is the position of Venzal (Plural: Venzal's), the Dezolus equivalent of a Crewman. After that is the position of Zavoshk (Plural: Zavoshi), the Dezolus equivalent of a Captain. After that is the position of Komovel (Plural: Komovel's), the Dezolus equivalent of a Commodore. After that is the position of Ektra (Plural: Ektras), the Dezolus equivalent of an Admiral.

The highest rank in the Dezolus Imperium is the position of Imperator (Plural: Imperators), the person who holds this rank rules the Dezolus Imperium. Serving as advisers to the Dezolus who holds this rank are the Gotrati (Plural: Gotrati's). Whenever an Imperator dies or is overthrown via being judged unfit to rule the Gotrati vote to decide who becomes the newest Imperator. There have been times in which a Gevros or an Ektra have been made Imperator, but such events are rare and those who get the position typically come from the Gotrati.

The Akrinial'zost refer to their various warbands as 'Packs', and call those who lead a Pack a Pack Lord. Beneath this individual are the Pack Masters, whom serve as advisors or are individuals whom are close to the Pack Lord but don't take part in rulling a Pack in any way. Beneath them are the Pack drivers, whom control the various parts of the Pack, and beneath them are the Pack Hounds. Whilst Akrinial'zost may take slaves, such instances are extremely rare and only a handful of instances of been reported. And every one discovered has a bomb placed inside hers or his head which will automatically detonate upon exiting the ship.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information on the Dezolus Imperium provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	6. The Ikelzos Confederacy

Welcome, which section would you like to access? _'Access information on the Ikelzos Confederacy.'_ Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Overview of the Ikelzos Confederacy

* * *

The Ikelzos are a bipedal, omnivorous, Insectoid species. They are the most technologically advanced of the Zorganians Empire's rivals, but despite their technological advancement they seem to possess a lack of interest in war when compared to other species such as the Teradox, Mozlos, and Arakos. However, they can be a devastating enemy to go up against due to their advanced technology, and being better at strategy than the Mozlos or the Teradox. But despite their lack of interest in war when compared to the Zorganian Empires other enemies, they won't hesitate to go to war.

The Ikelzos were discovered after the discovery of the Mozlos, and then the Teradox, and then the Arakos. By the time that the Ikelzos appeared, the Zorganian species was quite xenophobic by then due to the numerous Mozlos raids, first Teradox Crusade, and the recent Arakos invasion which had caused the collapse of the Zorganian Imperium. Although there was not outright war, the fledgling Zorganian Empire was nonetheless highly suspicious of them. But despite the xenophobia, Emperor Nalvius Kaverk agreed to send forces to assist the Ikelzos and their allies at the battle of Groxia, a battle which took place during the Arakos Wars.

After the Arakos Wars, the species in the galaxy that supported the Zorganian Empire started to drop, due to xenophobia from either Zorganian's or the other species, or even the belief that the Zorganian Empire no longer required help. After seventy-five years the Ikelzos Confederacy was the only galactic civilization which showed support for the Zorganian Empire, which it did by helping to reestablish contact with lost Zorganian worlds and colonizing new ones over the course of one millenia. Eventually the Zorganian Empire found itself requiring more resources then it previously did due to the growing population.

And after fifty years of attempt at diplomacy with other species military action was taken. This started the Second Zorganian Expansion, in which the Ikelzos were brought into to assist the Zorganian Empire. Twenty years into the conflict half of the Death Warrior Legions rebelled in an event that would eventually be named the 'Betrayal Of The Legion', and when the Zorganian Imperial populace discovered this many Zorganians assumed that the Ikelzos are responsible for it, promising power to the leaders of the rebelling Legions with control over the Zorganian Empire as something in return, with the Death Warrior leaders serving as puppets.

After thirty years the rebellion was put down and the Legions that rebelled were purged to the last, forcing them to be rebuilt from the ground up. Eventually the Second Zorganian Expansion ended with the Zorganian Empire being forced to sign a peace treaty with the over races of the galaxy after losing a significant amount of territory to them after the counter attack that was launched after the Legions rebellion. After this was done, the Zorganian population saw them in the same light as the Arakos, a species that must be exterminated if the Zorganian Empire, and the Zorganian species by extension, is to survive.

Even after this had happened, the Ikelzos Confederacies Kavros's/Kavun's still act as if they and the High Councilors and Empress's/Emperor's are still allies, despite the Zorganian population desiring their destruction just like it is desired with other species such as the Mozlos and Arakos. The Ikelzos Confederacy has attempted to prove this several times in the past, such as assisting the Zorganian Empire during several of the Teradox Crusades. And even in spite of the supposed kindness on the Ikelzos Confederacy's part, rumors of the Ikelzos kidnapping Zorganian's, sterilization of less than loyal individuals, spying on their own population, and 'education through work' via labor camps continue to persist amongst the Zorganian populace.

The Ikelzos Confederacy has been fighting in a guerrilla war against a group of Ikelzos known as the 'Children Of Kirzonisk' for fifteen years. The Children Of Kirzonisk is a terrorist organization which has the goal of overthrowing the Ikelzos government and replacing it with their own, due to them believing that in order for the Ikelzos species to survive than it must take a more hostile role in the galaxy. Despite the 'live and let live' relationship that the Zorganian Empire and Ikelzos Confederacy have, skirmish's between the two have occurred, and the Ikelzos Confederacy has supposedly learned to stay away from the Zorganian Empire unless it is for a good reason.

* * *

Biology of the Ikelzos

* * *

Ikelzos are an insectoid species resembling mantis's and are covered in a carapace which comes in several different colors, with the least common to most common carapace coloration's being as listed here: black, white, grey, brown, and then green. Ikelzos have seven eyes, six of which are positioned like two triangles pointing away from each other with a single eye in the middle of them. They have two holes, one on each side of their head which act as ears. Ikelzos also have a mouth positioned below the eyes, with the mouth being in the shape of a bowl, and is segmented into four pieces pointing in an x formation. When an Ikelzos opens it's mouth the segments curls backwards to reveal rows of fangs. Ikelzos also posses three spiked tongues that are thin and pointed.

ikelzos have six limbs, but can easily stand on four so their frontal limbs are able to grab on to prey and restrain them. They have one foot at the tip of their four hind legs, these feet have three toes with claws at the tip of each one, with one toe positioned on the back of each foot and two on the front and specifically pointing in-between the front and side directions. Ikelzos have two hands at the tip of both of their frontal limbs, and they have seven fingers with claws at the tip of each one. Ikelzos are also carnivorous. They have two heart systems, and a head regrowth system, so even if the head were damaged, it could regenerate. But if enough damage is applied to the head the Ikelzos will die.

They also have a horn on their forehead, which can be used by Ikelzos to send out sound frequencies, and the pitch and length of each sound wave determines what an Ikelzos is saying, and these sound waves makes sounds on frequencies that only Ikelzos can hear. Ikelzos can also talk and use sign language, but they tend to use their sound frequencies whenever a member of another species is around who they don't want to understand what they are saying. Ikelzos stand at about six feet tall, and have four gossamer wings on their backs, which are fully capable of gliding and flight. Ikelzos have a single tail with a stinger at the end of it, and can see in infrared. Ikelzos nostrils are located inside of their mouths, specifically at the tip of each tounge.

Due to their resemblance to each other it is often difficult to tell Ikelzos apart, a problem not faced by them due to identifying each other through scent. When Ikelzos existed in hives, each hive possessed a unique scent exclusive to it, and each Ikelzos also possesses a unique scent similar to others of it's hive. In recent years Ikelzos identify each other via names, though scents confirm which place the Ikelzos is from. And the scent that groups of Ikelzos possess with each other has expanded to include every Ikelzos in a sector. However the ikelzos leadership are believed to make use of scentless assassins when making use of them.

* * *

Life Cycle Of The Ikelzos

* * *

Due to the Queens dying out during their civilization stage the Ikelzos have had to resort to other methods to grow their numbers. How they breed is by taking a piece of biological matter from the parent, and in a similar matter to cloning use it to make an Ikelzos. The child's body may be modified to any carapace and eye color that the parent desires it to be. And if unable to decide than a slot machine may be used to decide for the parent. While the child is being grown inside of a birthing tube, an egg is created. Ikelzos eggs are colored Light Green, and if a person where to remove the shell, than the person would see a Light Green liquid inside of it which causes everything inside of the egg to glow, and would also see the Ikelzos newborn inside.

Ikelzos eggs are notoriously fragile, to counter this the Ikelzos during their creature stage had their Queens inject their eggs into a creatures bodies by stabbing them with the stinger at the tip of her they gained access to them, the Ikelzos moved past this and instead places them inside of birthing tubes. But if a person is deemed to be cruel enough, than the person may be executed by having an egg which will soon hatch be placed inside of the persons body, who would die upon it bursting out. When the Ikelzos child is born it goes through a similar childhood to those that Zorganians go through. They are raised by their parents, if they die than the child goes to an orphanage.

Ikelzos age faster than Zorganians do in their childhood, but unlike Zorganians they can die from old age. The maximum life expectancy of an Ikelzos, if without any treatment to prolong it's lifetime, will live for at maximum forty-five years. But if one is exposed to the proper drugs and medical treatment and is also put for large periods of time in suspended animation than the Ikelzos can live for centuries and even millennia. And considering the Ikelzos Confederacies technological level, which rivals and at times even exceeds the Zorganian Empire in numerous areas, they easily have access to all of these things and much more.

* * *

Technology of the Ikelzos Confederacy

* * *

Due to the Ikelzos not being as physically powerful as the Mozlos or Zorganians they have to make up for it through superior technology, tactics, and strategies. The Ikelzos Confederacy makes extensive use of anti-matter technology. With their anti-matter technology being extensive enough to be fitted on all vehicles, Spacecraft, and soldiers. And anti-matter weaponry is standard issue amongst their ground forces. Their spacecraft meanwhile also has access to anti-matter weaponry, but also have the option to switch to plasma weaponry on demand in order to boil aquatic environments, something the anti-matter weaponry cannot do. Alongside anti-matter weaponry the Ikelzos Confederacy also makes extensive use of Tesla technology, incendiary technology, and chemical gas technology.

But forces deployed to moons/planets with electromagnetic atmospheres are not deployed with Tesla technology, as it would be rendered useless due to the moon/planet emitting a constant electro-magnetic pulse. The ikelzos Confederacy also has access to teleportation technology and jet-packs. One might think that teleportation technology would render jet-packs redundant. But the reason that the Ikelzos Confederacy makes use of them is for practicality. Teleportation technology is more expensive than jet-packs, and due to them running on electricity are disabled in areas with an electromagnetic atmosphere. Jet-packs however are less expensive, and are not disabled in areas with electromagnetic atmospheres.

Though, the Ikelzos Confederacy is currently experimenting on teleportation technology that makes use of plasma for energy. These are similar reasons as to why the Ikelzos confederacy also equips their vehicles with tires when they have access to hover technology. The main bulk of the Ikelzos Confederacies infantry are made up of War Droids, due to the low numbers of the Ikelzos. Their War Droids are equipped with components that lessens the effect that Tesla technology has on them, with these components being standard issue amongst their War Droids. The War Droids themselves holds the appearance of robotic Millipedes, with their material being similar to that of the tip of each limb are four spikes, with each spike being pointed and forming an 'x' pattern.

And at the bottom of each limb is a magnet. The spikes are used to gain a steady grip in uneasy terrain, and the magnets being used to scale metal objects. On both sides of the head of their War Droids are two anti-matter guns, making four in total. And at the tip of their antenna are equipped chemical gas weaponry, Incendiary weaponry, or Tesla weaponry. At the spot where the front of the head would be are nine robotic eyes, with the eyes forming a pattern of two triangles pointing away from each other, with the ninth eye being stationed in the middle. These eyes are capable of seeing in infrared vision, x-ray vision, night vision, day vision, and a vision which allows them to track electrical currents. And covering the back of the War Droids are numerous retractable spikes.

The Ikelzos Confederacies plasma swords appears to be based off of the designs of the Dezolus. The belief that the Dezolus made them and the Ikelzos reverse engineered them for use in their own military is supported by the Ikelzos power swords not only being similar in schematics to that of the Dezolus, but also due to the Dezolus being encountered wielding plasma swords before the Ikelzos. Also like the Dezolus Imperium, the Ikelzos make use of power armor. But the power armor used by both sides are different in several ways. Ikelzos power armor is lighter but less durable, and offers greater flexibility.

This allows a higher level of durability than normal armor while still allowing flight via their wings. The power armor helmets not only allow Ikelzos to see in their natural infrared vision but also in night vision, day vision, and x-ray vision, and a vision similar to their War Droids that allows them to see electrical currents. Ikelzos and Dezolus power armor have many of the same functions. They both have wrist mounted flamethrowers, wrist mounted electricity guns, personal shielding systems, and wrist mounted dagger launchers that fires both serrated and smooth daggers. But there are of course different features. Ikelzos power armor is more advanced, since Dezolus Power armor relies on an electric power source, where Ikelzos power armor relies on a Plasma power source.

Ikelzos power armor is further differentiated by being able to be equipped with a personal invisibility system and able to be equipped with power armor that have magnetic boots that can be turned off and on. Notably, the Ikelzos were encountered using power armor long before the Dezolus were encountered using power armor. This leads to the possibility of the Dezolus basing their own power armor off of that used by the Ikelzos. But whether it was through an exchange in technology or through it being acquired in battle and reversed engineered is to this day unknown.

* * *

Home World of the Ikelzos

* * *

The Ikelzos come from the world of Kirzonisk, and it serves as the Ikelzos Confederacies Capital Planet. It was once covered entirely in Forests. Rain-forests, Jungles, and bodies of water, but was eventually turned into a planet that is mostly made up of massive metallic cities. A few places are left on Kirzonisk that are not covered in cities, these areas are marked as nature preserves, can only be observed, and are kept from being deforested by strict laws placed on them. The reason for Kirzonisk being mostly a city planet has multiple causes.

The Ikelzos's advanced technology mean that their weapons of mass destruction tended to wipe out large portions of the planets surface. It was also due to the extremely high amount of resources that were used. By the time that the Ikelzos had reached their Space Stage, over three quarters of Kirzonisk had been deforested. By the time that they had managed to colonize their entire Star System, the areas that are currently marked as nature preserves is all that was left. Like Zorgania, Kirzonisk has air producers stationed all across the planet to produce artificial air that can be breathed by any species.

* * *

Hierarchy Of The Ikelzos Confederacy

* * *

The lowest position in the Ikelzos Confederacy are the Civario (Plural: Civarios), the Ikelzos equivalent of Civilians. The lowest rank in the Ikelzos Confederacies military's ranking is the position of Pivar (Plural: Pivars), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Private. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Kovarel (Plural: Kovorels), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Corporal. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Segant (Plural: Segants), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Sergeant. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Movari (Plural: Movarios), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Major. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Cholen (Plural: Cholenos), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Colonel. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Loteno (Plural: Lotenos), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Lieutenant.

Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Feldoshal (plural: Feldoshals), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Field Marshal. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Kovader (Plural: Kovedari), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Commander. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Geznal (Plural: Gezkesh), the Ikelzos equivalent of a general. The lowest position in the Ikelzos Confederacies Armada is the position of Krenan (Plural: Krenen), the Ikelzos equivalent of a crewman. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Kevtin (plural: Kevtini), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Captain. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Kodomar (Plural: Kodomari), the Ikelzos equivalent of a Commodore. Higher up in the ranking system is the position of Aniral (Plural: Anirals), the Ikelzos equivalent of an Admiral.

The highest position in the Ikelzos Confederacy is the position of Kazros if male and Kavun if female, with a collective term for the rank itself being Kalvai. Before the founding of the Ikelzos Confederacy, the Ikelzos had a cast based society, with there being selective breeding. At the top were a special breed of Ikelzos which acted as their 'Queens' with the Ikelzos born with green carapaces acting as warriors, the ones born with brown carapaces acting as workers, the ones with grey carapaces acting as scouts, the ones with white carapaces acting as elite warriors commanding specific groups of Ikelzos, and the ones born with black carapaces acting as bodyguards for the Queens.

The Ikelzos said that the Queens died during a Nuclear War, and wiping out the entire breed. The entire Ikelzos species quickly gone into a planet wide war afterwards, which continued until one group subjugated all others on Kirzonisk, which then decided to abolish the cast based system and make a society where each Ikelzos is allowed to chose it's own path. Each Sector in the Ikelzos Confederacy has it's own Kavros or Kavun of their peoples choosing, with each Kazros and Kavun being part of a council which rules over the Ikelzos Confederacy. This council, which is referred to by the Ikelzos as the 'Council Of Kalvai's' operates upon a voting system to make certain decisions and decide which path the Ikelzos Confederacy should take. And the Ikelzos have used this system of government ever since it's creation.

Whatever ranking system makes up that of the Children Of Kirzonisk is unknown, as the Zorganian Empire has had little to no interaction with it, as all of it's activity seems to focus on the Ikelzos Confederacy. As such, it is unknown if it has a single leader, a council of leaders, if all members are equal and what is done is based on votes, or even if they have an individual whom founded it and supplies but whos identity is unknown even to them and instead guides them towards a desired goal. Currently the High Councilors and Emperor has decided to take a 'hands off' approach, deciding that it would be best that the Ikelzos were kept as busy for as long a possible by the Children Of Kirzonisk. Even if it does result in a lack of knowledge on what exactly is happening.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information on the Ikelzos Confederacy provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	7. The Drach'vor

Welcome, which section would you like to access? 'Access information on the Drach'vor.' Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

The Drach'vor

* * *

Information about the Drach'vor is scarce, and even then access to a large amount of it is restricted to those not part of the Zorganis Protectorate. The information that is available for viewing by those who are not part of the Zorganis Protectorate is shown here. Their possible home world or place of origins is unknown. Their creators (If they are a biological weapon) is unknown. Their age is unknown. The total number of their species is unknown. And as such, this article will have to be shorter than others within the Galactic Codex. Hundreds Drach'vor Hives have been encountered throughout the Second Zorganian Expansion, meaning that they are likely spred throughout the galaxy, and preventing other galactic races from gaining knowledge of them is impossible.

Due to this, it has been theorised that the Drach'vor are a abiological weapon. But as was made clear, their place of origins, creators, and age is currently unknown to the Zorganian Empire. The Drach'vor are a one foot long, five inch wide, parasitic species of insectoid's. They are similar to a Maggot in appearance. The difference being that a Drach'vor is covered in a dark grey carapace. Five, two inch long tendrils are on both sides of a Drach'vor, all of which are tipped with a single black spike. At the front of a Drach'vor are nine eyes, with a black coloration. One eye is positioned in the center of the head, four more are positioned in the down, up, left, and right directions. And four more are between the other four, but further away from the center eye.

At the bottom of the front of a Drach'vor is it's mouth. A Drach'vor has five thin, pointed tongues, the flesh of which is colored red, and is covered in numerous retractable spikes that have a black coloration. To cover the mouth, a Drach'vor has eight mandibles that act as 'lips' that curl in backwards when the mouth is opened. Covering the inside of a Drach'vor's mouth is numerous retractable spikes with a black coloration. Due to a Drach'vor having less control over it's mouth than a Zorganian does, and also due to lacking arms, the spikes on the tongues are presumably to catch food, while the spikes inside the mouth are used to chew it.

A rather uncanny ability of the Drach'vor is that they are capable of ataching themselves to the heads of other species. And upon doing so, insert their tendrils and tongues inside of the victims head, and after several seconds it gains control of the victims body. Once this occurs, a Drach'vor may then proceed down one of two paths for it to take, both of which are commonly seen as quite disturbing. The first path is a more stealthy one, in which the Drach'vor slightly shrinks in size in which all body parts of it not used for controlling the host are absorbed into the Drach'vor's body. And over time, the hosts skin/scales will start to cover the Drach'vor, with the Drach'vor itself eventually appearing in the hosts head as a small bump which can be easily covered up by headgear and consealed.

While controlling the hosts body, a Drach'vor is capable of making use of all bodily functions. This allows the Drach'vor to use the hosts body to speak, and even seems to be able to gain access to a certain extent the hosts memories. But the vast majority of memories are incapable of being accessed by the Drach'vor, so the possibilty of Drach'vor hosts piloting vehicles is miniscule, and has never been reported by Zorganian Imperial military forces sent to exterminate Drach'vor Hives. But the ability to talk, mimic emotions, and access certain parts of the hosts memories allows a Drach'vor controlling a host to hide itself among other creatures. But they can be discovered as they have difficulty expressing emotions to the extent that other creatures do, due to the Drach'vor being a hive mind based species.

And due to large amounts of holes existing in the memories that a Drach'vor has access to, this forces a Drach'vor controlling a hosts body to frequently lie to others, and is another method that may be exploited, along with the bump on the hosts head, but that is certain to be covered up by the Drach'vor by any means necessary. It was discovered that while a Drach'vor is controlling a hosts body, the host itself is still alive and is presumably aware of what is happening. This is clearly to prevent the hosts body from decaying, and the Drach'vor's access to the hosts memories are useful to it here, as it should be made aware by them that just like it's own species, other ones require drinks and food in order to survive and prevent death from dehydration and malnutrition.

It has been theorized that the Drach'vor a split into multiple hive minds, with one for each world. This is believed to be so as the Drach'vor seem to grow more intelligent as more people are turned into hosts, since as the number of hosts increase the Drach'vor on that world start to use tactics and strategy that becomes more advanced as more hosts are gained. This is why Drach'vor are taken seriously by the Zorganian Imperial Military, since if they figure out how to build and pilot a spacecraft ,they could potentially become nearly impossible to defeat except by heavy use of Planet Busters.

The second path a Drach'vor may go down is a more 'warrior' type path. When a Drach'vor goes down this path, it's body is completely absorbed into the hosts body, but the Drach'vor somehow retains control over the hosts body. Presumably, going down this path kills the host, but the connection to the Drach'vor hive mind is retained. Over time the hosts body will start to mutate and change, until it looks like the original species with numerous Drach'or traits. Such as nine black eyes in the same position as Drach'vor, the same mouth, and a dark grey carapace.

The Drach'vor's two breeding methods is widely considered to be the most disturbing part about them. Both of the Drach'vor's breeding bethods requires a host, but which one is used depends upon the hosts gender. Males have Drach'vor vomit down their throat, in this vomit is a substance which causes parts of the hosts flesh to be converted into eggs over the course of several days, with the hosts body prviding the necessary warmth required for the eggs to survive. And after several days on nonstop pain, Drach'vor burst open from the eggs and start to consume the hosts insides until the host eventually dies.

The females are converted into what are refered to as 'Broodmother's'. The creation of a Broodmother is unknown in how long it takes, with there being a wide range of appearences for a Broodmother. The appearence of a Broodmother depends upon the species that is drawn from, but the most common appearence is the one that will now be described. Broodmothers that have been encountered have been reported being fifteen feet tall, having no skin, and flesh that is colored a rotting pink coloration. If the species that the Broodmother was once part of posseses a nose, breasts, and ear lobes, then they appear to be ripped off, and if the species that a Broodmother was once apart of do not posses pointed ears than they become pointed.

The body waist down becomes a mass of rotting pink flesh that covers the floor. A Broodmother's arms are bony, and there are no finger nails, and at the tip of the fingers are instead claws. The eyes are absorbed and new eyes form on the forehead which are colored black, and are in the same eye formation as a Drach'vor. Broodmothers have multiple rows of fanged teeth, and five tongues that are thin and pointed and have spikes covering them that are strait, hooked, and barbed. And all hair that might have existed has fallen off. Except for those that are on the head, which has transformed into Porcupine like spikes that all point backwards. Broodmothers are hunched over. Broodmother's have also been seen with their organs and intestines are barely hanging out.

And coming out of their backs are fleshy tubes, that either ends in a spike or a large mass of flesh which contains Drach'vor eggs. Drach'vor Broodmothers are capable of emitting a high pitched scream which can disorientate someone and cause a headache, and sounds like what would happen if a projectile weapon shot or explosion went off near an ear. The other sound that Broodmothers emit sounds similarly to heavy breathing. Presumably, the cause of decay is due to the body structure changing in a way that makes it so that all flesh not required for a Broodmother's purpose dies, while the body parts required for it's purpose and those keeping it alive are kept intact.

And all the while, new organs are grown which are used to suit a Broodmother's purpose. Giving birth to Drach'vor. Where males chosen to give birth to Drach'vor will presumably die after several days, a Broodmother would presumably while live for years, and possibly even decades. Giving birth to thousands, possibly even millions of Drach'vor over the course of it's lifetime. And due to the number of Drach'vor that a single hive potentially possesses, incendiary weapons are encouraged to be used by Zorganian Imperial Army forces and Death Warriors sent to purge Drach'vor hives.

Despite being animals, due to the threat the the Drach'vor pose to the Zorganian Empire, the Drach'vor have been ordered to be completely exterminated by order of the Zorganian Imperial High Council and the Emperor. But Drach'vor Hives exist deep beneath a worlds surface, and is difficult to destroy with anything short of a Planet Buster. Without one, a Drach'vor Hive would have to be purged in a mass infantry campaign, requiring the use of several Zorganian Imperial Army regiments, and possibly even Death Warrior Legions.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information on the Drach'vor provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	8. Locations Of Interest

Welcome, which section would you like to access? 'Access information on the Ring Of The Dead.' Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

The Ring Of The Dead is a large area of space seperating the Zorganian Empire from the rest of the galaxy. The Ring Of The Dead comprises of millions of Star Systems, and billions of moons and planets. Each and every one of them having a T0 classification. The Ring Of The Dead gains it's name due to the large amount of ruins scattered across it. These ruins are the legacy of a small amount of the many civilizations that were wiped out during the Arakos Wars and the Zorganian Empire's attempt at galactic conquest.

By order of Emperor Zarisk, third Emperor of the Zorganian Empire, the Ring Of The Dead is forbidden from being entered or inhabited by any and all groups associated with the Zorganian Empire. And this is an order which is upheld to this day. The reason as to why it is uninhabited is due to the Zorganian Empire's desire to keep it's existence a secret to the rest of the galaxy. A task which would be difficult to accomplish if Zorganian Imperial outposts are within sight of the borders of other species in the galaxy.

In case the Zorganian Empire is discovered, territories of it which borders the Ring Of the Dead are equipped with Plasma Cannons to fire on any probes not affiliated with the Zorganian Empire upon sight. Something which is further assisted by these territories being heavily patrolled by fleets of ships. If contact is made with another species, than the creature is requested to state to it's superior's that it found nothing but ruins in it's exploration of the area. And if it refuses to than it is to be fired upon and destroyed immediately.

And in case it doesn't promise to uphold this, it's ship is to be tracked and the media of it's civilization is to be closely monitored. If it upheld it's promise than it would be closely monitored until it has been confirmed to have died. But if it is found out to have been lying, than all territories containing knowledge about the Zorganian Empire are to be attacked and all lifeforms not consisting of animals are to be killed, and all evidence of the Zorganian Empire's existence is to be destroyed, with evidence planted that a nearby civilization was responsible for the massacre that occurred.

In the event that another species civilization is exterminated, INFORMATION REDACTED Enter security code for clearance: Zorganis Protectorate security code: ***********************. Processing information, please wait... Information accepted. In the event that another species civilization is to be exterminated, capsule's are to be placed deep underneath the surface of that species home world after the genocide, containing artificial specimens that have had their DNA strands modeled after that species. And after one milennia the capsule's would head to the surface and release specimens, and would eventually evolve into the species that were exterminated.

* * *

'Access information on Zorgania.' Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Zorgania is the Home World of the Zorganian species, and capital of the Zorganian Empire. It lies within the Kalist Star System, and is the third planet out of ten in distance from the Star Systems sun. Zorgania was once a world mostly covered in jungles, with the polar caps having forests with a temperate temperature. This all ended with the Religious Wars Of Zorgania,, in which every civilization on the planet gone to war with each other over religious differences. The war eventually became a nuclear war, and the Zorganian species almost wiped itself out in the process.

The war ended shortly after, when the remaining Zorganian's finally looked at what remained of Zorgania, and had enough of blindly following religion, which led to it being completely banned. What happened was a collective effort by the remaining Zorganian's to reach the Space Stage, and find world's which could supply Zorgania with much needed resources. And as is obvious, they succeeded in doing this. But Zorgania would remain forever scarred by the nuclear holocaust that occurred many millennia before, something which eventually led to the world eventually becoming a massive city.

The main location of importance on Zorgania is the Zorganis Citadelus, the largest building on Zorgania and the place where the Empress/Emperor and High Councilors live and manage the Zorganian Empire from. The Zorganis Citadelus is in total 4.3 million square feet (AKA 13.3 million meters) long, and is 2,717 feet (AKA 828 meters) tall. The Zorganis Citadelus has the appearance of a downwards pointing cone, with numerous spires coming out from the top of it. The only entrance to the Zorganis Citadelus is a one mile long metal bridge, and it having only a single entrance is for defensive purposes.

Zorgania is divided into three separate levels. There is the Inner Level, which comprises the inner core of the planet. The Center Level, which comprises the outer core of the planet. And the outer level, which comprises the mantle and crust of the planet. The Zorganis Citadelus lies within the outer level of Zorgania, with a bunker lying within the Inner Level of Zorgania, which is intended to provide a place of residence for the Empress/Emperor and the High Councilors incase Zorgania were to ever come under attack.

* * *

'Access information on the Zorgania Gate.' Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Due to Zorgania being such a strategically important world to the Zorganian Empire, considerable efforts have been made to make sure of it's absolute security. Surrounding the Zorgania system are a series of artificially made Black Holes, designed to ensure that no force can ever invade Zorgania. There is only one route an invading force can take if it wishes to attack Zorgania. That being a series of twenty Star Systems known as the Zorgania Gate. The problem is that upon arriving in the first Star System, an enemy forces fleet would be unable to leave due to gravity well generators stationed across each moon and planet within the Zorgania Gate, with several more upon each one as backups.

This forces any enemy to have to conquer each and every Moon and Planet within the Zorgania Gate. But this is no small is due to each and every Moon and Planet in the Zorgania Gate being designed to be massive bunker complexes, studded with millions of Anti orbital and aircraft weapons, and garrisoned with billions of Zorganian Imperial Army forces. All equipped with the highest quality weapons, armor, vehicles, and technology that the Zorganian Empire is capable of affording and these forces are all entrenched in fortifications that have been built and improved upon over the course of millennia.

Such as mine fields that stretches for miles. Artillery Bunkers for every urban area of each moon and planet, and numerous in other areas. A common joke amongst Zorganian Imperial Army soldiers is "If there is a flat piece of land on one of these moons or planets, it is in the range of one artillery battery or more.". Landing forces on one of the Moons or planets of the Zorgania Gate means that they will likely be under fire for every single moment of the invasion. While in the atmosphere they are going to by under flak fire. The moment they land they are going to be shelled by mortars and artillery.

And then they would have to fight through massive armored complexes which passes for cities in the Zorgania Gate. A Zorgania Gate city is designed for all intents and purposes to be a massive bunker complex. Every single building is designed to be destroyed by hidden explosives if lost to an enemy. And any invading force would have to fight in brutal close quarters combat, with every street having a heavy weapons position. Every door and window being thick and sturdy enough to be utilized by snipers.

And even if a city is taken, INFORMATION REDACTED Enter security code for clearance: Zorganis Protectorate security code: ***********************. Processing information, please wait... Information accepted. And even if a city is taken each one is, unknowingly to the entire civilian population of the Zorganian Empire, and the vast majority of military forces in the Zorgania Gate, armed with a nuclear bomb that is set to explode in the event that by some fluke, an enemy somehow manages to take one of said cities.

And these troubles only apply if an enemy even manages to reach the surface of one of the moons or planets. Each Moon and Planet in the Zorgania Gate have anti orbital and aircraft weaponry numbering in the millions, and even a Mozlos invasion would take sever amounts of casualties even trying to land. The kinds of casualties that would be seen in pyrrhic victories. The casualties would number in the millions before the first enemy boots even reaches the all of this is to assume that an enemy force even makes it pass the Zorganian Imperial Armada forces.

The Zorgania Gate is heavily patrolled by the Zorganian Imperial Armada. With further forces on permanent standby in neighboring Star Systems. Any invading forces assaulting the Zorgania Gate is in a race against the clock to take each and every Moon and World in the Zorgania Gate and destroy Zorgania, before the irresistible might of millions upon millions of Zorganian Imperial Army regiments and thousands of Death Warrior Legions can arrive, grind them down, and push them out of Zorganian Imperial territory.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


	9. Known Zorganian History

Welcome, which section would you like to access? _'Access information on Known Zorganian history'_ Collecting information, please wait... Information gathered.

* * *

Known Zorganian History

* * *

Due to the vast majority of galactic history being unknown by the Zorganian Empire (For obvious reasons), this article will only include galactic history that is known by the Zorganian Empire. Due to the religious wars of Zorgania, little is known of the history of it before and during that. What is known is that the Zorganian species first evolved on Zorgania, which was once a jungle world filled with life. But the planet was rendered a nuclear wasteland due to the use of nuclear weapons during the Zorganian species religious wars, which caused religion to be banned entirely afterwards.

The Zorganian species first reached space by years 0 ASE (After Space Entrance) of the Zorganian Imperial Calendar. The first place colonized by the now defunct Zorganian Imperium was the moon of Zorgania, Gezik. After that the planet Malish was colonized (Malish being the fourth planet from the Kalist's star), and then planet grovesh (The second closest planet to the Kalist Star System's sun). Every planet in the Kalist Star System was soon clolonized, in order of distance from Kalist's star, with each moon also being colonized during it's planet's colonization.

The Colonization of Gezik was seen as preperations for the colonization of Malish, and afterwards the rest of the Kalist Star System. The closest planet to Kalists's star, Nelvor, was never colonized due to it being a volcanic world and containing no valuable minerals or any other useful resource, and as such was used for the purpose of testing weapons designed to effect worlds on a planetwide scale. After the Kalist Star System was fully colonized, scouting ships were sent in all directions in line with the galactic plane, and then the colonization ships were sent.

Within one millennia the first sentient alien life form was discovered in the form of the Mozlos. Contact with the Mozlos was attempted by the colonizers, but all transmissions were rejected and the Mozlos killed all colonizers sent on that expedition. The only reason as to why this event is known is due to the colonizers sending a transmission describing the entire incident. After first contact was made with the Mozlos, all colonization expeditions were sent with armed military escorts. Over the course of the next seven-hundred and fifty years, the Mozlos continued to be the most significant threat to Zorganian Colonizers.

But as the decades gone by, the availability and quality of weaponry that military escorts sent to guard the colonizers increased, and with it the Mozlos began to seem like less of a threat. And as the security that the colonies recieved increased, the Mozlos attacks increased as well, seeing a potential challenge in them. The early years of Zorganian Imperium expansion was war of expansion between Mozlos and colonists, and it was in favor of the colonists, due to their military escorts possessing superior technology, training, and discipline.

One-thousand five-hundered years after first contact was made with the Mozlos, the next races were encountered were the Teradox and Teroven, the two leading species in the Tesharn Republic. First contact with them was less hostile than that of the Mozlos, but the Teradox and Tezroven left the conversation enraged by what they had discovered. The Zorganian species not believing in Savot was something that they expected. But to not only deny Savot's existence, deny the existence of deities entirely, and to not have any religion at all is something that greatly angered them. Military forces on the outer colonies were heavily increased after this encounter.

A mere fifty years later, The First Teradox Crusade started. Among the twenty-two Teradox Crusades, the first one is believed by many to have caused the most damage. And back then they were referred to as 'Tesharn Crusades' This is due to the underestimation of how large the Tesharn Republic's military is and of how technologically advanced it was compared to the Zorganian Imperium's own military. Officially the war was never decided despite going on for a century, and it proved to be one of the main reasons that would lead to the creation of the Zorganian Empire. The reason it was never officially decided who won it was due to the Arakos Empire.

By that point the Arakos Wars had gone on for five centuries, and by the time that the Arakos reached Zorganian Imperium territory, it was too weakened to fight effectively. This lead to large amounts of Zorganian Imperium territory being overrun and completely collapsing. This lead to the destruction of the Zorganian Imperium, the Tesharn Republic losing large amounts of territory, and the Zorganian species being pushed back to the Kalist Star System, which had fallen into anarchy, especially on Zorgania which had begun to experience planet wide famines and panic due to the populace being convinced that they would soon be attacked by the Arakos Empire.

The only faction that seemed to be trying to maintain order on Zorgania at the time were a group known simply as the 'Imperialists', a group which had a similar law set as the Zorganian Imperium, thus resulting in at the very least some familiarity. They survived by absorbing or attacking and then absorbing after defeating groups that they came across, and were led by a commonitic Zorganian known as 'Nalvius Kaverk'. Two-hundred years after their founding, the Imperialists had conquered finally Zorgania. And this led to the foundation of the Zorganian Empire, with Nalvius Kaverk being made it's first Emperor. The Zorganian Empire sustained itself in those early years through the use of artificial gardens until they could figure out how to gain contact to lost Zorganian worlds and use their resources.

One hundred and fifty years later, the fledgling Zorganian Empire was contacted by a group of aliens that identified themselves as the Ikelzos Confederacy. They said that the Arakos were still rampaging throughout the galaxy, and had sent a large portion of their forces to Groxia. From what was discovered, the Grox were not loved by any species in the galaxy, in fact they were viewed by all that were known as an evil species. But when faced with the option of either temporarily allying with the Grox or having their civilizations wiped out and their people enslaved by the Arakos, they came to the conclusion that the second of the two options are far worse, and so started to form a galaxy spanning alliance to combat them.

In any other situation the Ikelzos would have been told to leave or would have been shot at, due to the xenophobia that was becoming widespread. But when told that they would help them rebuild the Zorganian civilization, help them regain contact with the other worlds within the Kalist Star System, and realizing that this was a chance to gain revenge by fighting against the Arakos, a species which had caused the collapse of the Zorganian Imperium and led to the deaths of trillions of Zorganians, it was too good of an offer to simply ignore. But all that could be spared for the coming battle would be twenty-five battleships.

The Ikelzos knew that this was a meagre number of battleships, mostly consisting of one pilot battleships, and while the largest battleship that was offered was the largest kind of battleships built by the Zorganian Imperium, that was only one out of the six that were found. But despite the miniscule number of ships that were given to them, the Ikelzos knew that they needed as much help as they could get, so they accepted the forces that were given to them, while the rest of the small forces that the Zorganian Empire possessed stayed behind to guard Zorgania against any threats.

By the time that the battlefleet arrived at Groxia the Grox defences had already been overwhelmed, and only a few pockets of resistance were left remaining on the planet. Although the battlefleet managed to destroy thousands of Arakos Empire battleships, the fleet was also about to be overwhelmed through sheer numbers, until the main Zorganian Imperial battleship told the rest of the fleet to retreat, and after doing so the battleship charged forward as far as it could into the center of the Arakos battlefleet and then overloaded the plasma core powering the ship, causing an explosion large enough to wipe out the entire Arakos battlefleet and cover the majority of Groxia's surface in plasma, completely scorching that side of the planet.

Because of the Zorganian Empire's weak military at the time, it could not contribute significantly to the rest of the war, while the vast majority of the rest of the galaxy contributed heavily to the war. All that the Zorganian Empire could contribute to it were small squadrons of single pilot battleships. Because of this, little is certain of what happened during the rest of the Arakos Wars, due to the vast majority of information coming from other species. What is known is that the rest of the war after the battle of Groxia is that the rest of the galaxy gone on the offensive against the Arakos Empire, and that the Arakos were defeated in the end.

Although, 'defeated' might be a strong word. From what is known the Arakos Empire was forced back to it's original territories that it had before the war, and that they had to resort to an offer of peace, an offer that the rest of the galaxy had to accept, as according to them "There's been enough death." as by that point fifty percent of the galaxies species had been wiped out as a result of the Arakos Wars, and the rest of the galaxy didn't have enough resources and numbers to continue the war on the offensive, and it is doubtful that another turning point would happen. And so the offer for peace was accepted.

Heavy war reparations were placed on the Arakos Empire, and although it was never truly confirmed it is believed that this was done in an attempt to cause the Arakos Empire to either collapse or implode from slave rebellions that they would be too weakened to stop. Almost nothing is known of what happened. What is known as that the Arakos Empire experienced a mass slave rebellion across their entire empire, and just when it looked like the slaves would be able to overthrow the Arakos a species known as the Devalisk betrayed the slaves and actually managed to secure victory for the Arakos in hopes that they would be rewarded for it.

Ever since then the Arakos Empire has taken a significantly more minor role, being forced to resort to minor raids instead of something the size of the full scale galaxy wide invasion that they did during the Arakos Wars. After this the efforts of civilizations across the galaxy were focused on rebuilding. For the Zorganian populace this was something that was disliked, due to the still widespread xenophobia that existed among it, partly due to the belief that the Zorganian species was denied the credit that was deserved by taking part in the Arakos Wars. During that period, the Zorganian Empire maintained an isolationist policy, but despite that maintained a certain level of diplomatic connections with the Ikelzos Confederacy involving trade deals and regaining connection to lost Zorganian worlds.

Within the span of one millennia the Zorganian Empire reclaimed lost territories that belonged to the Zorganian Imperium, and many worlds bordering the galactic edges as well. But even with the amount of worlds that were reclaimed and colonized, the Zorganian Empire was soon threatened by another problem, overpopulation. The Zorganian population began to grow faster than worlds could be reclaimed and colonized, and many of the worlds that were found took centuries to terraform. And with the overpopulation came famines. And so the High Councilors and Emperor Nalvius Kaverk began to look for other options to sustain the growing Zorganian Empire.

And soon one was found in the form of the inner parts of the galaxy. It was decided that in order to gain worlds of value that could sustain the Zorganian population, they would have to gain the worlds of other races which had sufficient resources to sustain the Zorganian population. Diplomacy was used to try and gain their worlds, bu it failed due to the other races suspition of the Zorganian Empire due to it's isolationist policy, which lead them to believe that the Zorganian Empire was planning for military action against them. And the attempt at trying to claim their worlds through diplomacy was met with mixed receptions.

Much of the population of other races throughout the galaxy believed that the Zorganian Empire was trying to weaken them by taking their worlds through non violent means, and thereby weakening their own military less and making their own species less of a threat. Over the course of fifty years dpilomacy with races throughout the galaxy was attempted, and it failed due to suspicion of a Zorganian conspiracy. Even when it was claimed that it was to gain resources it was responded to with hostility, with other species claiming this as the reason as to why their worlds were attempting to be claimed. With each failed attempt the hatred the Zorganian population had for other species grew, and they demanded that action be taken against them. And so after fifty years, it was decided that military action was the best course.

The High Councilors and Emperor Nalvius Kaverk realised that in order to expand they would need soldiers who are superior to the standard Zorganian soldier. And so, using genetic modifications the first Death Warriors were made. They were slow to make, and still are to this day, but they were superior soldiers when compared to standard Zorganian soldiers, despite the anti social tendencies of Death Warriors due to the environment that they were trained in. Three centuries after the Death Warriors were first made, during which they were deployed against Mozlos, Tesharn Republic forces, Drach'vor, and Space Pirates, something that would cause another galactic war happened.

Emperor Nalvius Kaverk was discovered dead in his personal quarters after not coming out for ten hours after the time in which he would normally wake up. The Zorganian populace was enraged by this, blaming his death on the other races in the galaxy and demanding war. On worlds who had a Governor who didn't support it, mass riots broke out demanding that revenge be taken for what they believe to have happened. One month after the death of Emperor Nalvius Kaverk the High Councilors agreed that war was the only option left. One month after the forces of the Zorganian Empire began to mobilise for war it was reported to the High Councilors that the Tesharn Republic has been in a state of civil war for six months.

And upon discovering this the High Councilors concluded that the Tesharn Republic was not responsible for Emperor Nalvius's death, and so decided to put an attack on the Tesharn Republic on hold, in case they would unite against the Zorganian Empire. Six months after Emperor Nalvius's death Zorganian Imperial forces proceeded to attack many of the races that bordered it simultaneously. During this the High Councilors demanded that the Ikelzos Confederacy join them or be seen as a consultant in Nalvius Kaverk's death and be attacked as well. The Ikelzos reluctantly agreed to join the Zorganian Empire in the war efforts. Ten years into the conflict the High Councilors found themselves approached by the Tezroven.

They stated that the Teradox had decided to attack them and completely remove them from the Tesharn Republic, which was renamed the Teradox Republic. The first reaction of the High Councilors was to have them exterminated, but after a brief conflict the Tezroven that arrived surrenedered, and the High Councilors still called for their extermination. However the Zorganian Imperial forces sent to exterminate them refused to do so, stating that they couldn't have been responsible for Nalvius's death due to the civil war within the Tesharn Republic. They also refused to exterminate the Tezroven due to matters of morality, saying that "There's been enough death." in reference to the end of the Arakos Wars, supposedly believing that if a species as cruel as the Arakos could be allowed to live, than surely the Tezroven could.

This resulted in a cold war within the Zorganian Empire's local forces, and after one month the High Councilors cancelled the order for the Tezroven's extermination. But all Tezroven that were there had to be brought under Zorganian Imperial rule, with the majority of them serving is conscripts in the Zorganian Empire's wars, with the rest going deeper into Zorganian Imperial territory to repopulate their species. The High Councilors cancelled the extermination order due to the Zorganian Empire requiring as many of it's forces as possible, and the Tezroven could also be used as soldiers. After the incident the leaders of the forces regiments and legions that refused to carry out the extermination order were court martialed.

Ten years later half of the Death Warrior Legions rebelled and attempted to take control of the Zorganian Empire. While the reason as to why this happened is still to this day unknown, many Zorganian's suspect that it was because of Ikelzos manipulations, and that they were the ones who killed Nalvius Kaverk in an atempt to weaken the Zorganian Empire through a galaxy spanning war, and they decided that Death Warriors would be easier to control than normal Zorganian's due to being made to be soldiers and not politicians. This turned a war of expansion into a civil war, and it would eventually be named the 'Betrayal Of The Legions'.

The Betrayal Of The Legions was thirty years long, and would have been shorter had the Ikelzos not assisted the rebelling Legions. They attempt to justify it by saying that they were merely trying to preserve their soldiers lives. The Betrayal Of The Legions did not have a decisive battle to end it or a turning point, but rather it ended on multiple different worlds all at the same time. The Betrayal Of The Legions proved to be a large drain on Zorganian Imperial resources, and the rebelling Legions had to be completely purged and rebuilt from the ground up. And by the time that the civil war was finished and the ranks started to be replenished, the other species in he galaxy took this as a chance to commence with their own offensive.

Due to the Zorganian Empire's resources being spent on putting down the traitorous Legions, the Zorganian Empire didn't have the necessary resources or numbers to hold back the military forces of the other species in the galaxy. And after one year, the High Councilors were forced to make a peace offer. Due to the damage caused by Zorganian Imperial expansion, the Zorganian Empire was forced to pay heavy war reparations, cede large amounts of Star Systems numbering in the high thousands, and hand over numerous technologies that were made by the Zorganian Empire and used exclusively by it.

And as a final term, the Zorganian Empire was forbidden from going beyond a part of galactic space known as 'The Ring Of The Dead', a part of the galaxy in the shape of a ring consisting entirely of T0 worlds which had become the way they are due to the Arakos Wars, conflicts and use of experimental weaponry during the Zorganian Imperial expansion, and the Betrayal Of The Legions. And the other races in the galaxy used it to separate the Zorganian Empire from the rest of the galaxy, and keep the Zorganian Empire at the galactic edges. After this had occurred, the second Zorganian Imperial Emperor was crowned, Emperor Getrios Zarisk.

Ever since then the Zorganian Empire has been in a perpetual war with at least one enemy, whether it takes the form of the Teradox Republic, the Mozlos, the Drach'vor, the Arakos Empire, Space Pirates, or a skirmish with the Dezolus Imperium or Ikelzos Confederacy.

* * *

You have reached maximum amount of information provided by the High Councilors and The Emperor.


End file.
